Unknown Guardians
by FayeFox
Summary: After he was rescued from ABSTERGO, Desmond tried to get his old life back. But two males seem to have too much influence in all of this. This story contains YAOI between Altair, Ezio and Desmond.
1. Chapter 1: Starting over

_**Hello Everyone~ This is my first Fanfiction ever (in English that is)... and English is NOT my native language so please have mercy ;_;  
The story is VERY short as I just realized T_T  
I'm just not made for writing xD  
So I hope some of you enjoy it! ^_^**_

_**Blahblah Characters aren't mine *cries***_

_**This story is YAOI and rated M for violence, rape, language and sexual themes  
Pairing will be: Altair x Ezio x Desmond ;3****  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting over**

"Fuck!"

The favorite word of the 25-year-old American boy because nothing in his whole life would go the way he wanted it to go. Hell sometimes he couldn't even go eat outside without trouble. Most if it was their fault because they were just fucking everywhere. They even had the police under their control. Now... he finally found a job as bartender again but in another city.

He before had a job as bartender and he really liked the job but that was before he was kidnapped by a company named ABSTERGO. They put him through some shitty things like drugs and experimenting like you normally only know from movies. Fortunately there seemed to be some spies of some secret organization and as they attacked, they rescued him along the way, many had died and what he thought to be the boss, had escaped.

He just hoped they wouldn't find him here. He didn't know who those, who rescued him, were but he knew that he was, for the first time in his life, damn lucky.

Today was his first working day and Desmond was already late, like always. Dashing through his small apartment he hurried into his dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a white hoodie. Dashing out of his apartment and ran. After 10 minutes of sprinting he could see the sign of the bar named Nemisis. With an abrupt stop he catched his breath bending over with his hands on his knees panting as he stood right in front of the door. After his panting slowed down he pulled his bag up and walked in, with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for being late." He apologized to the taller man standing behind the bar holding a glass as he opened the door with a loud jingle. Dark brown eyes staring holes into the American with a raised, questioning eyebrow.

Desmond couldn't help but stare back at the, what he thought to be Italian, man with shoulder long dark brown hair, which was tied back with a red ribbon. His cheeks started to feel hot after a moment realizing that he was thinking about the taller man as handsome and quite hot. He shook his head getting these thoughts out of his head immediately. Said man just smirked as he eyed the younger boy curiously and broke the silence after a moment.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, still smirking but now not longer looking the blushing boy in the eyes but at the glass in his hand while cleaning it even though it couldn't get any cleaner as it already was.

Desmond being a little surprised at the sudden (and sexy) voice coming from the Italian's direction he now completely snapped out of his thoughts and answered a little nervously.

"My name's Desmond. Today's my first working day so I would like to speak with the boss." Desmond finally said.

"_Bella~_... so you are _Desmond_." He said with a thick Italian accent. Now he's grinning wildly like he's flirting with some woman. Desmond couldn't help but think that his Italian accent was pretty hot. He never thought about being gay. But who could be blamed with those looks. Finally placing the glass on the bar he continued to speak. "My name is Ezio. It is a pleasure to meet someone so... _attraente_." The last word sounded weird to Desmond. Like it meant something special but Desmond didn't think about it further. Awkwardly he scratched the back of his neck looking everywhere but in Ezio's direction.

"Nice to meet you, too. Uhm... can I meet the boss now." He raised his eyebrows.

Ezio frowned and told him the way to the room where the boss waited for him. He thanked him and walked past the Italian feeling his eyes on him.

Standing in front of the boss' door he knocked three times and waited for an answer. After a short "Come in!" he turned the doorknob and walked in looking at a tall man with light brown short hair, almost like Desmond's but a little longer, some stubbles and a scar over the right side of his lips. If Desmond thought Ezio was handsome then what was his boss? He just looked fucking hot. The man was leaning back in a big, black leather chair behind a dark wooden desk staring curiously at the younger man examining him from head to toe. Desmond stared at the man nervously. Somehow that person had a scary aura around him and Desmond could feel himself starting to shake a little while a pink color made their way over his cheeks and he looked to the side away from this man's stare as he suddenly stood up walking in Desmond's direction.

"So you are... _Desmond Miles_?" The taller man asked with a serious face and some accent in his voice, he thought to be something like Arabic or so. Desmond looked up at the man's face turning a little red again as he realized how close the man was. (Is he doing that on purpose?) Desmond thought to himself as he mentally whined.

"Y-yes." Desmond stuttered out.

(God tell me I didn't stutter just now.) He thought while he could feel his face grew hotter again. The scary gaze of the man not leaving Desmond as he spoke up again.

"My name is Altair. It is nice to meet you, Desmond. Your application says you have already experience working as a bartender so it should be pretty easy for you. I suppose you already met Ezio?" Altair said with an emotionless face.

"Yes, I have." He answered shortly finally relaxing a little around the scary boss but not entirely.

"Good. He will show you everything. If you have any questions feel free to ask." The boss said as he just kept staring at the younger man in silence. Desmond stared back at him, with what courage he had left, and noticed the beautiful eye color the Arabic man's eyes head. They looked like honey. A mixture of brown, like his own, and golden. They seemed to hold many emotions but none could be read by Desmond. Desmond thought about why he kept staring, well he did the same but just because he stared. A staring battle you could say. Until Desmond couldn't stand it anymore and decided the floor was more interesting.

"I-Is something wrong?" He asked, not standing the awkward silence. That seemed to have torn him from his thoughts 'cause he blinked a few times and seemed to fight a smile.

"No. You can leave now." He ordered, his almost smile remaining an 'almost' smile as he made his way back to his chair. Desmond nodded and closed the door behind him as he exited the room. Leaning against the door, he let out a sigh of relief. This will be one hell of a job.

Many people laughing. Many people drinking. Many people screaming and fighting. That's a pretty normal day for Desmond in his job. And being sexually harassed by Ezio was another thing that was totally normal already. It all began with flirting then went to getting too close and finally got to groping. Desmond normally blushed while getting mad at him and punching him to stop him, and it worked, or Altair would walk in and give a death glare to Ezio and tell him to get back to work again. Recently Desmond started to feel uneasy. He could feel someones eyes on him. He thought that ABSTERGO might have found him already but he doubted it, because they would have already made their move. Nothing strange happened so he just shrugged it off as him being paranoid.

"Dessy! Could you help me with something?!" Ezio called from the back of the bar. Desmond sighed and made his way to the storage room where the voice came from. Ezio was standing in front of a shelf of some self-made drinks with some paper and a pen in his hand. Desmond walked to stand beside him and looked at the paper his brow furrowing as he noticed that there wasn't anything written on the paper. Unfortunately that took him too long 'cause in the same moment he was pulled against the shelf, some of the bottles rattling wildly at the force. Desmond blinked in surprise at the sudden attack and his brows went down into a glare.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked a little bit too loud 'cause he was shushed by a finger over his lips. Ezio pinned the man with his body to the shelf both of Desmond's wrists presst left and right of his head against the steel. Desmond could feel the Italian's breath on his neck which sent shivers through the smaller man's body.

"You want to know, _tesoro_?" Ezio whispered in the American's ear while grinning. He shoved his knee between Desmond's legs what got him a surprised gasp from the younger male and Ezio grinned madly at that. Desmond's weak attempt to push him away only made him grin more. He breathed against Desmond's neck hovering over his skin almost touching it with his lips. This made Desmond shiver madly and he started to pant whishing the older man would already decide if to touch him or not. Did he wanted to be touched by him? He didn't know. He couldn't think. This man gave him pleasure but at the same time he didn't. His heart was hammering against his chest, that he thought Ezio must have seen it. Now even his hands were on him, one at his collarbone and the other under his white hoodie, again just almost touching. Ezio smirked at the suffering boy. God he wanted to kiss those soft lips with all he had but he loved it how he wiggled, wanting to get these "almost touches" to be real touches while panting and groaning quietly here and then as the knee in his crotch rubbed against him when he moved.

"E-Ezio... damn it." He panted out weakly.

"What is it you want, _tesoro_? Ezio whispered in Desmond's ear, the Italian words were groaned into his ear, 'cause he knew how much Desmond loved it how he spoke Italian. He couldn't help but smirk as the boy trembled at this. He saw Desmond's lips tremble as he wanted to say something but just couldn't. The Italian backed up from Desmond just so much so he could look in those beautiful chocolate eyes, which now are clouded with lust. Ezio hovered over Desmond's lips so he could feel the hot ragged breath of the other. Then suddenly Desmond's body stopped moving. Eyes wide in shock. Ezio frowned slightly and followed those hazel eyes as he saw a man standing in the door. Altair's glare throwing knifes at Ezio as he stood there with crossed arms above his chest. Ezio twitched slightly at the sudden appearance of their boss but recovered fast and just smirked at the angry man.

"Oh my, Altair, want to join us?"

Altair snorted and pulled Ezio away from Desmond, who was still unmoving, and dragged him to the bar to get to work again. Desmond let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in but immediately holding it in again as he saw the oldest of them coming back again, not stopping until he stood right in front of Desmond, angry eyes looking down at him like a cat would at a mouse. The American trembled under the stare of the taller man, out of embarrassment and fear. Would he get fired now? Or punched? Or maybe, when he was lucky, just yelled at. Desmond noticeable flinched and tightly shut his eyes as his boss raised his arm to lean it against the shelf beside Desmond's head. After he noticed that no punch was coming at his face he carefully opened his eyes a little just to see the other's face getting closer and closer to his and suddenly not even a second later, those lips were on his. Forcefully claiming the younger male's mouth as a wet tongue pressed against Desmond's lips. He gasped at the feeling and the shock and that tongue went into his mouth exploring aggressively. Now his heart was beating even more wildly than before, if that was even possible. Altair surely heard it. After, what seemed to Desmond like an eternity, the kiss broke. Altair just glared at him, what turned into an evil smirk, then stomped out of the room letting an extremely confused and shocked Desmond alone, who was now sitting on the floor, his head against the shelf and his eyes still wide.

(What the-!? What just-?!)

After Desmond got over his shock he got back to work. Still damn confused about everything. He was used to Ezio sexually harassing him but _this_ far he never went. And bloody hell he was _kissed_ by _Altair_! And the worst was... he liked it. What the hell was wrong with him? Has he turned gay now? Really great. But why did they do that? Were those two battling for something or what? Or did they just want to tease Desmond? Well.. whatever. He will get an answer. Maybe... someday. He avoided Ezio's gaze as much as he could 'cause he just couldn't look the man in the eyes. Every time their eyes met accidentally, Desmond instantly turned away and went beat red. Suddenly Desmond was ripped from his thoughts.

"One Tequila please." A man sitting on the bar said to Desmond. Desmond has seen this man many times in the bar already then again many people came to the bar more than ones. He placed the drink in front of the man, who was as tall as Ezio and had short black hair. He always asked Desmond for a drink. Once he saw him getting a drink from Ezio but that was at the beginning. Sometimes he could even feel that man stare at him while he drank and even when he didn't. Maybe that man heard what was happening in the storage room? Well he surely saw Ezio getting dragged back so who could blame him.

* * *

**__****Finished with the first chapter! Hope you liked it. :D**

**_Words_ - Meaning**

_tesoro_ - darling

_bella_ - nice

_attraente_ - cute


	2. Chapter 2: Care

_**Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter two! ;D  
**_

**_Also I just want to say that I used Google Translator for the Italian and Arabic so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. D:_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Care**

Desmond's shift ended earlier than Ezio's so he just said goodbye to Ezio without really looking in his eyes and walked out of the bar. It was already dark outside. After 2 minutes of the walk he felt those eyes on him again. Even outside the bar now? (Man, give me a break.) Desmond sighed and started to walk faster as he heard footsteps following him. First he hoped it would have been just some people walking in the same direction but that soon proved to be wrong. Those footsteps got faster as Desmond walked faster, too. After a few minutes he was already running, turning some random corners not in direction of his home so they didn't knew where he lived. He had the idea of going back to the bar because it already seemed like they knew he worked there so what did it matter, and in the worst situation he could call Ezio or Altair for help, fuck the embarrassing situation from earlier his life is more important. He knew he was near the bar but was a little lost because he took too many random corners without knowing where he went and desperately searched for the right way as he was pulled backwards at his hoodie into the ground.

"Let me go! Who are you!?" He screamed at the people above him, glancing up to get a better look at them. His head was pulled back with a painfully tight grip on his hair. Now, even though it was dark outside, Desmond could see the face of the man who was pulling at his hair. It was the same man who sat right in front of him at the bar. So it was his gaze that made him feel uneasy.

"Hello, Desmond. We've been waiting for you." The black-haired man grinned into his face, still pulling at the American's hair.

"What do you want?!" Desmond spat at him while trying to get lose the grip on his hair.

"You." The man plainly said as if it was obvious. Desmond was then pushed into the ground with one cheek at the hard, cold ground. He could hear more guys laughing darkly and it made Desmond shiver in unease.

"Wait! What are you-!?" Desmond kicked and punched as he tried to free himself, terrified eyes widening as he heard belts jingle and could feel hands on his pants yanking them down with force.

(What the fuck?! No! God why?! What have I done to deserve this?!) Desmond screamed mentally because he couldn't otherwise because there was now a tie bound around his head over his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound.

"Now shut up! Do you know how long I've waited for this?" As the man spoke, he positioned himself at the whimpering boy's entrance without preparation. Desmond's eyes widen even more in horror as he looked back. He couldn't move 'cause the other guys, from which Desmond didn't how much there were, were holding him down.

(No! Please don't! PLEASE! STOP!) He tried to scream it out loud but instead let out some muffled sounds.

"I wanted you to notice me. I even only wanted to get drinks from you. But you didn't even look at me!" He continued to speak while he forced himself into Desmond, who didn't understand what the man was talking about and didn't really care about that as a sharp pain he never felt before made his way through his entire body. Eyes widening even more in horror as he didn't stop but pushed further. Tears welling up in those hazel eyes and choked cries coming through the gag. He could feel the blood pooring out of his forced open entrance, sliding down his thighs, what made him feel sick in his stomach. He surely would have thrown up if he had the strength and wasn't in shock like that. He just wanted to fall unconscious but the pain wouldn't let him.

(Stop it! STOP! PLEASE! God it hurts! FUCK! Ezio! Altair! ANYONE! Make it stop!)

Desmond couldn't take it anymore. He wished he would drop dead right there just to make this pain stop. The black-haired man behind him pounded into him with force, not caring about all the blood that covered his cock and Desmond's thighs, he spoke what sounded to Desmond like orders he just didn't know. He couldn't hear anything but the cries for help in his head. In the corner of his eye he saw shadows moving as one shadow knelt in front of him. The guy lifted Desmond's head by his chin and took off the gag and replaced it with something big and warm. Desmond didn't even care what it was. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to be conscious. He just hoped that those guys were done soon and would just leave. But that wish should apparently not be granted to him as he came to his senses a little again and heard as one of the guys, he didn't know which one, spoke but he was sure it wasn't the black-haired one from the bar.

"We are not finished yet!" He turned Desmond on his back and slapped his face to keep him awake as he forced himself into Desmond again. He cried out as a new wave of pain rushed through him because of the strange angle the man pushed into him. His cries muffled by a wet cock of one of the other guys. Desmond didn't know for how long this act continued. He didn't know how many times he was taken. He could hear someone scream here and then and thought it must have been him but he didn't know anymore. He didn't care. He didn't care that his face was now covered in dirt and cum. He didn't care that he was bleeding like hell. He didn't care if those guys just left him to die there. The last thing he knew was another shadow coming from the streets into the dark alley. The last thing Desmond's brain let him think about was: (Ah... great... another one.) And that's when everything, finally, went black.

Soft. It was soft and warm. Was he dead? He groaned at the brightness that blinded his eyes and the pain which slowly became noticeable behind his eyes. He groaned again and put his arm over his eyes and shifted a little on the soft, warm ground he was lying and suddenly felt pain in his entire body. The worst pain seemed to come from his backside as it nearly drove tears into his eyes when he moved. Then suddenly, he remembered what happened, what caused his pain. He was raped by those crazy bastards. He started to tremble slightly as he remembered the scene more and more clearly and the pain seemed to worsen at those memories. He tightly shut his eyes panting lightly, flinching madly as a warm hand was on his cheek. His eyes opened in shock and he sat up in, what was a soft bed, and started shaking looking at the man who just stared at him with he furrowed his eyebrows in surprise and worry.

"_Calmo_, Desmond. It's me." The Italian said with his hands raised to show the trembling figure that he didn't want to harm him. He slowly took a step forward, reaching his hand out to him and touching his forehead. Desmond flinched at that but didn't move away, even though he looked like he wanted to. He felt a nice cold hand and just then he realised that he must have had a fever and the Italian wanted to check if it was still there. Desmond then slowly started to relax much to Ezio's relief. As Desmond looked around the room they were in, he noticed someone sitting in a chair all the time, even though that person already stood up and moved towards the two younger man. He stared at a pair of worried honey colored eyes. He couldn't remember when Altair even showed any emotions besides being angry sometimes. The two older men stared at the younger boy who was trembling with fear at the memories of what happened to him and pleading eyes asked questions.

"You are safe, Desmond. You are at my house." Altair answered the unasked question as he cupped his head in his hands and put their foreheads together. He could see the American relax slowly, unconsciously letting out a sigh of relief.

"Get some more sleep, _tesoro_." Reassuring the youngest male, Ezio pushed him down into the bed and slowly put the cover over him. The Italian male took Desmond's warm, soft hand in his own and gently brushed the back with his lips, then he walked out of the room before Desmond could even react to it. Then Altair came closer to him. Looking at a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes, Altair bent down, took Desmond's head in both hands once again and kissed his forehead, gently and slowly as if he would break any moment. He, too walked out of the room but looked back once more before closing the door, looking again at pleading brown eyes.

"Do not worry. We will be back in a few minutes to check on you. Get some sleep, _habibi_." Altair almost whispered, then closed the door. Desmond suddenly had tears in his eyes. After that pain he went through and all the trouble he went through in his entire life without anyone ever caring about what happened to him, someone finally seemed to care about him. He felt warm inside. His cheeks flushed at the memory of the kisses those two men gave him. The moment replaying in his mind over and over again as he slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"Altair, I'm leaving!" Ezio yelled through the bar waiting for the low "Sure." of the other. and then went out. He walks down the dark streets feeling quite uneasy but he doesn't know why. Maybe he forgot something at the bar? He thought about it awhile but couldn't come up with anything he could have forgotten so he just kept walking until he heard some noises, most likely coming from the small dark side streets. The Italian thought that maybe there are some guys fighting again or a couple with their problems or... other things they could do. He just shrugged and took two more steps until stopping again and glancing into the dark side street, furrowing his brow as he felt more and more uneasy so he slowly and silently sneaked into the alley to see what was going on and the sight he got there was one of pure disgust and cruelty.

There were some crazy guys having fun while doing another guy who seemed like he would black out any minute. Ezio narrowed his eyes to slits to take a close look at the poor victim and gasped loudly in shock as he recognized the tortured guy. With burning anger boiling up inside him he stomped towards those dirty smirking bastards and yanked them out of the way sending them flying with raging punches to the guys faces, blood already dripping from his tightly clenched fists. He surely would have killed them if there wouldn't have been that coarse groan and whimper coming from the poor guy lying on the ground, trembling, shaking, wincing, bleeding. Ezio dropped the guy he was holding above the ground with a tight grip on his throat and hurried to Desmond's side.

"Desmond! Desmond?! _CAZZO_!" Ezio cursed loudly. Desmond was already unconscious. Ezio had the urge to beat those guys all over again but he had to treat the American's wounds now so he gently picked him up bridal-style and quickly made his way to the bar again. He just hoped Altair was still there. As he finally reached the bar he tried to catch his breath, relief rushing through him as he saw the lights were still on.

"ALTAIR!" The Italian yelled with a desperate voice through the bar. Hoping the Arabian man would come. He knelt down with Desmond still unmoving in his arms while panting madly as ran down his cheeks. Fighting those bastards was one thing but carrying a guy who's almost as tall as himself and walking fast without hurting him was something else. Fortunately, Altair finally came stomping in, with his face as expressionless as always. But which suddenly changed into an expression of confusion, shock and worry as he saw poor Desmond unconscious and covered in dirt, blood and cum in the Italian's arms.

"What-?" Was all the Arab could get out at the moment. Ezio frowned at him. He felt like crying.

"_MERDA! _Altair! Move it!" He yelled at the, from shock unmoving, figure. At that the Arabian twitched and he helped getting Desmond somewhere comfortable. After resting a few minutes and checking on Desmond's wounds they brought him to Altair's house, which was the closest. They laid him on the bed, treated his wounds and cleaned him. After that both men sat down on chairs in the same room as Desmond as they waited for him to wake.

"What happened?" Altair was the first to speak holding worry and pure anger in his voice as he kept staring at Desmond while speaking as if the American boy would vanish if he averted his eyes for even a second. Ezio gulped before speaking as he remembered that horrible, disgusting scene.

"There were many guys raping him... I came too late... _Questi bastardi!_"Ezio's voice was raging with anger as well as Altair's eyes. Ezio was sure, if Altair had been there instead of Ezio, he would have surely killed those guys. Altair stood up from his chair, walking towards the peacefully sleeping figure on his bed. He gently caressed Desmond's cheek with the back of his hand, frowning darkly as he saw bruises from being punched. After he kept stroking his cheek several minutes, he sat down again and both men waited for their boy to wake up.

_**~End of flashback~**__**  
**_

* * *

Desmond was shifting madly in his sleep, kicking and writhing as he dreamed about the terrifying scene. He almost jumped out of the bed as a hand shook his shoulder to wake him up. Said Italian man, who the hand belonged to, quickly retreated a little as he was shocked at the sudden wincing and whimpering that came from the young American. Ezio then came closer again, slowly, like approaching a frightened animal. As he was close enough, seeing that the other didn't back away, 'cause he was more busy with trying to catch his breath again than anything else, he gently put his arms around Desmond's neck and waist, tightly pushing him to his warm body, doing soothing gestures.

"Calm down, _tesoro_." Ezio reassured him. Desmond slowly relaxed as he finally became aware of his surroundings. With trembling hands he gripped tightly at the bigger male's shirt while pushing his face into his chest to silently let a few muffled sobs out. Suddenly the door opened and into the room stepped a pretty hot Arabian man, with an Apron over his black hoodie and dark blue pants, who had a warm smile on his face. Smiling? Altair? For how long was he out? Did the world change completely or what? Desmond blushed slightly as the man was coming towards him, with a plate in his hand.

"Are you hungry?" Altair asked, holding out the plate with a steaming noodle soup. Desmond could feel the puddle of water almost dripping from his lips at this delicious sight. How long has it been since he ate? His stomach felt the need to answer Altair's question with a loud grumble. The Italian laughed loudly and Altair just smirked amused, fighting himself not to laugh. He handed Desmond the plate and a spoon. After he ate about half of the soup he looked at Ezio, then at Altair.

"Thank you!" He said with a rasping voice still hoarse from screaming and crying. Honest eyes sparkling with warmth and gratitude. He couldn't really tell how grateful he was of those two. He thought surely he would die there, on a cold, wet street. Altair and Ezio just stared at him silently, both thinking the same. Desmond was just too adorable. How could someone do such a horrible thing to someone like him?

"Say... may sound rude now but... why are you two acting so strange?" The youngest of them asked with a cocked eyebrow. The two looked at each other with a questioning look before turning to Desmond, now, too, cocking there eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked before the other could.

Desmond cleared his throat before turning away from them and turning red.

"Well... first you just sexually harass me all the time at work and suddenly you're treating me like I'm made of glass."

The two tall men let out a sigh of defeat and sat down on the bed on each side of Desmond, leaning with one hand on the bed. Ezio was the first to speak.

"You see... I just love teasing you." The Italian smirked at the boy. Desmond just cocked an eyebrow again. Altair just glared at Ezio before letting out a sigh.

"What the idiot wanted to say was, we love you, Desmond." Well THAT caught him off guard. Now he thought he couldn't get any redder. Desmond could feel his heart racing and gulped as he tried to find the right words.

"Uh... uhm... huh?" Was all he got out after all.

"It's a long story." Ezio chuckled at the smaller man's reaction.

"Make it short?" Desmond raised his eyebrows and looked like what reminded the two older men of a dog doing his puppy eyes trick.

"Uhm where should I start? You remember being captured by ABSTERGO, right?

Desmond's eyes widen in shock at hearing that name come from the Italian's mouth. He just nodded.

"As you might have figured already, there was a spy. She was one of us and always kept her eyes on you. She always told us about you. More than just the necessary information, I mean. We were there when we attacked them and rescued you, either." Ezio explained with a warm smile, remembering about how he and Altair got to know Desmond before they even met. Desmond just nodded all the time as he remembered the woman named Lucy, who helped him through that nightmare at ABSTERGO. The smaller man was so caught in his thinking, that he didn't notice Ezio coming closer to him. Too close. He was pulled from his thoughts as he could feel the warm breath of the other on his face. And again his face lit up.

"S-So?" He stuttered out.

"So we fell in love with you, even though we haven't met you. We couldn't wait to meet you. Lucy told us _everything_ about you." Altair explained. He, too, was suddenly much closer to Desmond's face than before. (This isn't fair!) Desmond thought whining mentally as soft Italian lips claimed his and another pair was on his neck, placing gentle kisses everywhere. He let a small moan escape his lips as Ezio pulled away, licking his lips at the sweet taste of _their_ Desmond. Before he could get a clear thought, another pair of lips was already on his lips and Ezio descended to kissing his neck. Altair wanted to taste everything, even the insides of the younger's mouth as he slipped his tongue in. After a few minutes of heated kisses and small moans, both pulled away, standing up from the bed as they started walking towards the door, leaving Desmond with a confused look, an almost glowing red face and heavy breathing behind.

"Get some more sleep, _habibi_." Altair almost whispered as he smirked at the boy sitting dumbfounded on the bed.

"We will continue this some other time, _tesoro_." Ezio chuckled as he added the unnecessary comment. Desmond just blushed and watched as his two extremely hot harasser left.

(The. Hell?!)

* * *

_**Finished! :)  
**_

_**Yes poor Dessy gets tortured ;_;  
**_

_**Words**_** - Meaning**

_Tesoro and Habibi_ - Darling

_calmo_ - calm

_merda_ - shit (when cursing)

_questi bastardi_ - those bastards

_cazzo_ - fuck (when cursing)


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Ending at least?

_**So~ here is the 3rd chapter ;D  
**_

_**Pretty short again though :/  
**_

**_Enjoy~_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Happy Ending at least?**

White sheets rustle at the slight movement. A deep breath showing signals of a deep sleep. The figure covered in white wasn't going to wake up this soon.  
Not even from the knocking sound at the door across the room.

"Desmond?" A dull voice came through the door. Then everything was muted as the figure behind the door waited for some sort of reply. But none came.

"I'm coming in!" The voice warned. The doorknob turned and in came a handsome, tall Arabic looking man, in his hands a plate with coffee and some sandwiches. A warm smile crossed the man's features as he looked at the blissfully sleeping beauty in his bed. He slowly made his way to the bed, careful not to make the slightest sound and wake the princess. Placing the plate on the foot of the bed he slowly lowered himself on it right beside the the American beauty. (_Their_ American beauty.) He thought with a smirk at his possessiveness of the youngest man. With one hand he reached out to stroke the man's cheek with the backside of it. With the other he balanced himself on the king size bed. The younger man didn't flinch away, like he used to at the beginning. It took 2 weeks for them to get the American boy to relax completely again. Finally they could touch him without worrying about scaring the poor boy. He often flinched slightly at the touch to his skin. But it was obvious to the two older men, that he tried his best to not flinch to not be scared at their touch. As if the American knew what the Arab thought, Desmond leaned into the gently fingers brushing his cheek. One hand came out from under the covers and took a hold on those warm, gentle fingers as if to make sure they wouldn't leave him. Altair couldn't help but smile even wider at this cute sight. (My _habibi_.)

"You are smiling." A low voice suddenly came from behind the oldest man. He wasn't surprised of course he knew that the other man was there. He glanced at the Italian man, who was now standing beside him at the bed, and raised a questioning eyebrow, then looked back at the sleeping figure, watching his chest rise and fall slowly.

"And?" He kept smiling at the smaller man, who still had his fingers in his own.

"Nothing. It is just a rare sight. Since he came here you keep smiling more often. Just realized." Ezio smiled at the both of them as he took in the rare and beautiful sight. Altair just hummed and shrugged his shoulders in response. His hand still on the others cheek he felt the man flinch slightly and a small groan could be heard as sleepy brown eyes opened. The two older men watched as he forced one hand to come out from under the warm covers to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The other hand still unconsciously holding onto Altair's fingers. Eyes were forced open to see two man watching him. One sitting on his bed beside him and the other standing at the bed.

"Mornin' guys." He mumbled still sleepy. As they, too, gave him his 'good morning' in form of a kiss to the cheek and words in their mother tongue, Ezio left the room. Altair just kept staring at their youngest and he just cocked a confused and sleepy eyebrow at the man.

"What is it?" He asked him finally, thinking that he maybe had something on his face or did something weird in his sleep as the other just kept smiling, or more grinning at him. He guessed he got his answer as he noticed something in his hand. He looked down and realized he was holding the oldest man's fingers tightly in his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away, turning a little red as he was too sleepy to get overly embarrassed. He mumbled a quick "Sorry".

"W-Why didn't you say anything? Geez." Desmond pouted a bit not looking the other male into his eyes. Those two had the talent to make an embarrassing situation for Desmond out of nothing. And that when he's not even fully awake. Altair just chuckled quietly but Desmond could still hear it and pouted even more.

"I have brought you breakfast, _Ameera_." He grinned at Desmond. He didn't know what the last word meant but he had the feeling it should annoy him. He took the plate and nodded a 'thanks'.

"You know... you don't have to bring me food anymore. I can walk." He said with one raised eyebrow. The other just grinned at him as he watched him eat. He was still sitting on the bed as he brought one leg up to lay it down with his foot still hanging over the edge of the bed, one elbow resting on his leg and the hand supporting his chin. Still holding his amused grin.

"I know." He mumbled through his fingers.

"And I can eat by myself. As you can see."

"I know." Came the reply again.

"If you know then why-" Desmond stopped before the sentence was completed and took another hungry bite of the sandwich with a defeated look on his face. (Yep, they love teasing me.) The Arabian man knew he had won. With a satisfied look he stood up from the bed and with one last smirk in Desmond's direction he exited the room. (What was that for?) He questioned himself with a raised eyebrow.

After he finished his breakfast he just sat there, looking out the window right beside his, or more Altair's, bed. He was here for two weeks now. After his wounds were healed and he felt better he intended to leave but Altair would glare at him and bug him about how dangerous it is alone out there and he should stay at his house. He felt like he was treated like a child. Altair insisted to sleep on the couch so Desmond could have his bed. Even though it is a king size bed, he knew how sensitive Desmond was to intimate contact at this moment, so to be sure he didn't want to sleep with him in one bed. To be honest, Desmond liked the idea of living with the oldest man and he really couldn't be sure if something like this wouldn't happen again. He grimaced at the thought. He felt safe with the both men around him. Hell he didn't need to be protected. He just needed to be close to them. He didn't know what he would do without those two now. He probably would still be at ABSTERGO and be drugged and experimented on or whatever. Or he would be lying in some alley, freezing and bleeding to death. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he remembered a little from that night. He preferred being treated like a child than going through something like that again. He let out a deep sigh. Why was his life so complicated?

After just sitting there alone for what felt like hours, he decided to visit the two men in the kitchen. Today was Sunday, so they didn't have to go to work. He opened the door, walked down the narrow wooden stairs to enter he kitchen but stopped as he heard Altair and Ezio talking. About him. The voices were low as they didn't want him to hear but he could hear them.

"Really?" Ezio's disbelieving voice came out.

"Well, what should I do then? Cage him up in my room?" Altair snapped back at him making Desmond jump a little at the tone and at the sentence. What was that about caging him up?

"Si!" Ezio said in his Italian voice as if it was something normal to do.

"Damn it Ezio. I know you are worried about him as hell... I am too... but I can't lock him up just because something like that could happen again. He is not an animal." Altair' voice calmed down with every word. Desmond could clearly here their desperation and worry in their voice. It made his heart sink. He never imagined someone to care about him so much ever again. And he even less imagined to worry someone like that. He felt knots form in his stomach at every worry drowned word from those two. There was, what seemed an endless silence in the room as both of them went silent. Possibly calming down and thinking about how to handle the problem. Both of them let out a deep sigh.

"What should we do then?" Ezio asked, finally calmed down.

"Keeping him close." Altair stated plainly. They silently promised to never let something like that happen to Desmond again and to never let him out of their sight. Desmond just stood there worrying how to not worry them. What could he do? He can't really promise that something like that won't happen again. He really must be one hell of a damn unlucky guy if something like that happened again though. Then again... his life was so fucked up, that this wouldn't really surprise him anymore. He had nothing to do as to keep himself safe. That's the only thing he can to do not worry those two. It hurt him to see them so sad and desperate and it made him hate himself when he thought about him being the cause of it all. Suddenly, Ezio's voice could be heard again but with a slight change of topic.

"And what do we do if ABSTERGO finds him again?" Desmond shivered at the name. What was going on? Why did they bring up those guys now? His ears almost twitched at the sharpening of his senses.

"We will not let that happen!" Altair snapped at him with a promising tone.

"We can't be sure, Altair! They are everywhere and they found what they were looking for for so long. Do you really think they gave up already?" Altair just let out an angry and annoyed growl. A short silence fluted the room again as they both of them sorted their thoughts until Altair spoke again.

"If they try to catch him again... we will be their. We can stop them and in case they do get him, we can get him back just like last time." The hope in Altair's voice left him with every word.

"Maybe we should tell him? About ABSTERGO I mean. So he is prepared about what could be coming towards him." Ezio suggested.

"We will. But not now. We have to give him time. It would just shock him now to hear all of that. And I do not even know how to explain it."

What was there to explain? What did ABSTERGO do to him? They found what they searched for? Him? (What the fuck is going on?) Desmond would have panicked if Ezio didn't say something that froze all of his movements and thoughts.

"Yeah right. We can't go all 'Hey Dessy, those guys who kidnapped you years ago were Templars who wanted to get information out of you to rule the world and not to forget, we are Assassin's, like you, who have to stop them.' right?" After Ezio let out a desperate laugh, he quickly closed his mouth and snapped his head to where Desmond was hiding, Altair did the same. They then looked at each other and frowned. Desmond was standing frozen to the spot against the wall with his back, his hand clasped over his mouth as he let out a shocked and surprised gasp. He heard a chair squeak over the wooden floor and footsteps quickly coming towards him. His heart hammered against his chest at the thought what would happen now that he listened to something he shouldn't have. This thought was quickly shoved away as a head snapped around the corner to surprisingly look at the youngest man. Desmond mentally cursed.

"_Desmond_?!" Came Ezio's, thick with accent, surprised voice. His eyebrows raised. "You heard everything..." He gasped quietly while trailing of. Desmond, unable to speak, just nodded at him subtly. Another pair of footsteps quickly joined them. Now there were two worry and shock filled pairs of brown and honey eyes staring at him with a frown. (Shit!) He cursed to himself.

That... is going to be a loong talk.

* * *

_**Finished~  
**_

_**The other chapters (don't know how much there will be) are going to take a little longer 'cause I had already started with the 3rd before I even posted the first here. I will do my best! :D**_

_**Words **_**- Meaning**

_Ameera_ - Princess

_Si_ - yes


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

_**Here is the next chapter at least.  
**_

_**It's very short... I'll try and make the next longer I promise ;_;  
**_

**_Enjoy! :D_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

"Go ahead." Desmond said, almost ordered while sitting on the wooden kitchen table across the two older men. His one elbow braced on the table to support his head with his hand, the arm was laying flat on the table, tapping with his fingers on it impatiently. His eyes were cold, staring at the two with a stony expression that almost let the two older men freeze to the spot. "I'm waiting." He reminded them, with his voice monotone but calm. Ezio gulped. Altair sighed.

"Where should we start..." Ezio trailed off as he thought about where to start with explaining.

"From the very beginning." Desmond ordered. Now Ezio sighed long and deep.

"Alright. Listen carefully. This is not easy to understand." Altair ordered, then sighed again.

* * *

_As the information we got from Lucy said, you were born at a farm, right? Your parents wanted to make an Assassin out of you but you did not want to, so you ran away. You started a 'normal' life and took a job as Barkeeper until ABSTERGO kidnapped you. They drugged you and did some sort of experiments on you._

"So what is ABSTERGO?" Desmond asked before Altair could continue. Altair gave him a glare that said not to interrupt him again before he answered.

_They are Templars. You should have heard of them from your parents. We are Assassins. We have the same goal: Peace. But their methods are... different. They want to enslave the world. They think everything will be peaceful if they have everything under their control. But they do not see the bad side of their doing. As you were at ABSTERGO, we got the mission from your father, William Miles, to rescue you along with our mission to destroy ABSTERGO. Their boss got away but we could at least get you out of there. They will be back for you again because you have something in your DNA that they want... need. You are the key for their victory. Before you ask why... I will explain. _

_Before us, there lived humans. They were the first. They were thought to be gods but they were not. They created the pieces of Eden. An artifact to control minds. In your DNA is something that leads back to 'them' and the Templars need it to complete their goal. I do not know what they will do to you if they find you again. But I do not think it will be something good. We will do anything we can to prevent them from touching you. _

_Before you... there was another one of our brotherhood who had something to do with 'them' and he too, was kidnapped by the Templars. While rescuing you, we searched for him but Lucy told us, as they got their hands on you, they killed him. They did not need him anymore. They called him Subject 16. His real name was Clay Kaczmarek. And even before him, there were others. They all went insane and when they did not kill them, they killed themself. We will not let the same thing happen to you Desmond. I promise._

* * *

Silence filled the room while Desmond stared at the older man with wide eyes as he tried to let the information sink in. The two men across the table stared back at him, taking in every change of expression of Desmond. He knew he had some fucked up and unlucky life. But he didn't know that everything started with being born. Great. Could any of this get any more bad? (Woah! Don't think that or it's gonna happen!) Desmond thought to himself as he shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. Well let's see. He has some badass DNA that holds many secrets and ABSTERGO aka the Templars need those secrets. So he is some sort of 'key' to them, as Altair called it. Great. So that means they will haunt him for his entire life? Just... great.

"You _really_ knew everything..." He started as he stared at Altair. "That's creepy." Altair just shrugged and 'almost' smirked.

"What, you did not believe me?" It turned into a wide grin, which would have scared most people out of their pants.

"So what will happen if they get what they want out of me?" Desmond asked, eyes switching between the two older Assassins. Ezio frowned at him before Altair could answer, who already opened his mouth.

"We will not let this happen, Desmond!" He stated determined with a hard expression without any doubt. Desmond just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay but what IF they get it then what?" This time Altair got to answer him without Ezio stopping him.

"The world will be enslaved, just like I said. They are going to control our mind with the pieces of Eden." Altair explained once more. Desmond let out a heavy sigh and just kept staring at his, still on the table tapping, finger. He looked pretty relaxed on the inside but in his mind, there played a completely different movie. (Enslaved?! What the hell? So they want me to fight the Templars? They want me to save the world? Am I some sort of Marvel Hero or what? Where is my skin-tight suit then? Oh man...) He let out another sigh that was even longer.

"Are you alright, _Desmond_?" Ezio asked with his accented voice full of concern.

"No! I'm not!" He whined out a little louder than usual. He hid his face in his hands as he let out another long sigh. "I'm already fed up with what happened to me these last years... just as I thought my life couldn't get any more fucked up, you two tell me I have to save the world! What do you think?!" He now yelled with his hands thrown in the air, making desperate gestures.

"_Calmati_, Desmond. Everything will be fine." Ezio assured him. Altair looked at the youngest Assassin and nodded in agreement.

"You do not have to do anything. They will lose as long as they do not get their hands on you." The oldest man stated. Desmond frowned and let out a deep groan in annoyance.

"Great, so you will cage me up here?" He asked as he remembered that Altair said something like that before as he eavesdropped. The two older Assassins blinked at him.

"No. But we are going to protect you. I promise you, _Desmond_." Altair said with a gentle voice. Desmond noticed that Altair's accent gets stronger when he gets emotional. At first he thought this man had no emotions, except from being angry and glaring but as time went by and he spent more time with the man, he saw many emotions in him. But since 'that' incident, sadly it seems the emotion mostly shown is concern and worry towards Desmond. He liked the feeling of those two protecting him somehow. He felt treated like a child though. But he hated it when those two were worrying themselves to death over him just because he was too weak to protect himself. Desmond didn't realize he was staring at those two with sad eyes until a hand closed over his own on the table. It was Ezio's.

"Desmo-"

"I'm going upstairs. I... have to clear my head a little." With that he got up quickly before Ezio could say any more and went to Altair's room again. He closed the door, leaned against it with his back and sighed, letting his head fall back against the wood with a 'thud'. They wanted to protect him. They worried about him constantly without thinking about themself. But they didn't think about Desmond's feelings. They didn't think about how HE would feel about them being hurt because of him.

"You are not the only ones who are worried, damn it." He mumbled quietly to himself, sliding down against the door with his knees on his chest and his head buried in his arms. He was scared something would happen to him again, more than ever. But he was scared of being protected, too. He didn't want to get those two hurt just because of him. He cared too much about them.

When did it start he wondered. What could he do? (I have to protect myself.) He thought. Maybe he could continue his training as Assassin he started at the farm. But would those two allow it? Well he had to try didn't he? They can't protect him forever. He got up from where he was sitting, walked to the window and rested his elbows on the window sill. His chin was supported with his hands as his thoughts wouldn't let him rest. He watched as the clouds formed into funny things. He heard the door open with a squeaking sound. Desmond sighed in annoyance.

"Didn't I say I wanted to be alone?" His other complains he wanted to throw at the new quest were already forgotten as he suddenly got very nervous. Those footsteps were... strange. They were not loud, they were silent like those of Altair and Ezio but... not exactly like that. They were silent in a way someone would sneak up behind you. His body was already in battle mode as he quickly turned around to attack.

"Who-" He couldn't finish the sentence as he was pushed forward with a yank, with his face into the ground. Hands pressing him down on his legs and arms hold together on his back so he couldn't fight back, or even move. A hand was over his mouth so he wouldn't scream and for another purpose as it seemed. Some flask was hold to his nose and he couldn't do anything else but breath in the strange scent of the content of the flask.

(What now?) Was his last thought before everything was swallowed by darkness. Again.

* * *

_**Yees~ I know... it was rated M for smut... but that has to wait. Sorry minna ^_^**_

But it will be there, I promise! And I'll try my hardest to make it a smutty and nice scene! xD

**_Words_ - Meaning**

_Calmati_** -** calm down**  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Captive

**_Thanks for all the reviews :3  
_**

**_Soo~ here is chapter 5 ;D_  
**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Captive**

Desmond groaned as he tried to open his eyes but couldn't as the pain behind his eyes made it too difficult. He lay on a floor it seemed as it was hard and cold. But it seemed to move? Was he a car? He shifted just to realize his hands were bound together behind his back. He started to pant slightly and desperately tried to free himself from the ropes that were scratching his wrists painfully. He was about to panic. He didn't like not knowing what was going on or were he was.

He tried to open his eyes once more, now ignoring the pain behind them as much as he could, just to meet black. He was blindfolded. The hell was going on? Were they from ABSTERGO? Have they found him again, already? His train of thoughts were stopped as he heard a door open and he turned his head to where the sound came from as if he could have seen who entered. One pair of footsteps neared and he flinched as he suddenly heard a slightly harsh but in someway gentle voice.

"Hi there, Desmond." He greeted as if he was an old friend of his. But Desmond highly doupted it was like that. He just snorted at the man in response.

"Not the social guy, huh?" Desmond could hear the smirk in his voice as the man spoke. He glared at him even though there was no way he could see that. Was he not at ABSTERGO? What the hell was going on _now_? Was he going to get dragged into some shit he didn't want to have to do anything with again?

He was suddenly dragged to his feet and pushed. He stumbled to the ground with a groan as he stepped out of the, what he thought to be a transporter. He struggled to get up again as his hands were still bound and one strong hand grabbed him at his arm, helping him up and dragging him along. After rounding some corners, he more stumbled than walked, they came to a stop and a door opened with a hiss. It was a familiar sound. Too familiar to Desmond's ears. He was pushed into the room, not as roughly as he expected though and the door hissed close again.

He knew he wasn't alone in the room. The other man was still there, eying him curiously as Desmond felt his gaze on him. He groaned as suddenly his blindfold was removed and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut as the pain returned. The other man chuckled at him. What was so funny? Desmond slowly opened his eyes and saw the man crouching beside him with a wide grin on his face. Desmond stared... wide eyed. He seemed... familiar. His blonde wildly upstanding short hair. Those piercing ice blue eyes which stared back at him with an amused light in them. And his blonde beard that was merely stubbles except for his chin so that is almost looked like a goatbeard. He knew them all... but he didn't recognize...

* * *

"... What should we do now?" The Italian Assassin asked after a heavy sigh, worry in his voice. They still sat at the kitchen table after Desmond rushed up, trying to cool his head. They knew he needed some time to stomach all the information he just got, even though those two really wanted to be at his side, to let him know they were there for him, protecting him but they knew it would disturb him either at this moment.

"Now we wait." Was all Altair said back, with his brows furrowed a little (what he did almost always) as he leaned back in his chair while his arms were folded over his chest. They wanted to wait for their youngest Assassin to calm down before they spoke to him again. Maybe he even came down himself and talked to them again.

Their heads snapped around with an alarming expression as they heard a loud crashing sound. Already in a fighting stance they looked around quickly and suspiciously as they took in any corner of the house while sharpening their hearing for any sound. They shared some gestures and sneaked around the house with soundless steps as they heard sounds from above.

Desmond!

Both their minds screamed as they quickly turned on their heel to sprint up the stairs before a figure suddenly appeared before them which already disappeared in a big cloud of smoke which let the two Assassins stop in shock and they instantly tried to cover their mouth and nose to not breathe it in... but it was already too late. They barely had enough consciousness and strength left to drag themselves into Desmond's (or more Altair's) room just to see him unconscious and swung over the shoulder of another figure.

Their vision started to fade and they couldn't move anymore. Both their bodies slowly collapsing onto the ground as they tried to stay awake. Were they from ABSTERGO? Did they find him? But they promised to Desmond to protect him, no matter what. They promised not even an hour ago. How could they let this happen? It was shameful to be defeated so easily. Master Assassins defeated in a mare minute... by smoke. How pitiful. They could do nothing but to watch their Desmond being taken away from them. He was going to be hurt again. Again! Their minds screamed again before black nothingness overtook their senses.

...

Desmond...

* * *

"Daniel."

"Huh?" Desmond cocked one eyebrow, still lying on the ground with that one guy crouching beside him, eying him like a piece of meat. The man grinned at him.

"My name. It's Daniel Cross." He repeated with a clearer voice. Daniel Cross? Desmond repeated his name many times in his head before it clicked. (Of course!) He thought in realization. Daniel Cross was an Assassin like Desmond. And he was captured by ABSTERGO like Desmond. Daniel was used by them, tortured by them and brainwashed by them.

He was Subject 4. Desmond hasn't met him or something but he saw him a couple of times, when they were walking by his 'room'. He always wanted to meet the guy named Daniel, someone who was like him, who understood him and he was sure the other felt the same. Their eyes met sometimes, talking in a silent language only them could understand. When Desmond was rescued from ABSTERGO, he searched everywhere for him but couldn't find him, at least, he had to flee, hoping that the other was fine and safe.

"So you were fine." Desmond mumbled to himself as he fought a smile. Daniel didn't hear him and cocked his head to the side and gave a questioning look.

"What do you want anyway?" Desmond finally asked as he realized that he was still bound on the ground in some room that looked awfully familiar and suspicious. The other chuckled, then smirked.

"To bring you to my boss of course. What did you think?"

Boss? What boss? Desmond somehow had a shiver running down his spine and he was sure it wasn't someone he wanted to meet right now. Well let's try it. He was forcefully brought here, to a room that looked too painfully familiar to Desmond. He was bound and he should be brought to the boss of some guy who was experimented on by these sick bastards. It was clear as hell that he was ABSTERGO now. And the only boss Desmond could think of was...

"Warren Vidic..." Desmond frowned and growled the name of the man he never ever wanted to meet again out. Wait! Why should Daniel bring him there? No way! Gods. He always hoped he was fine. He hoped he was safe. And _this_ is where he was all this time? What he _did_ all this time? "You... are working for that... sick bastard who tortured you all this time? Are you fucking insane?! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Desmond yelled at him, his voice growing on volume. It just couldn't be true. He was working with the ones who tortured him and experimented on him. How could he?

Cross just looked at him, shocked at the sudden outburst of the slightly smaller man. "Well sorry, Desmond, but I had no other chance as to-" He started as he closed his eyes and scratched his neck with one hand.

"No other chance my ass! You could have come with me damn it! I searched fucking everywhere for you but I'm sure you were already at your 'owner's' side." Desmond hissed back at him with a mocking smirk on his lips, which soon faded though as his head snapped to the side 'cause of the force of the punch to his face.

"What did you say?! Don't talk like I wished it to be like this-" He was interrupted again.

"It seems like it! Why didn't you fight? Why didn't you wait for me? Why didn't you come with me at that time? We could have gotten out of there together." Desmond said with an almost pleading voice as he looked angry but sadly at the man who in return had the same expression on his face, now calmer either.

"Did you really think they would've let me live long enough to fight... or to wait for you? Be honest, Desmond... you didn't think about me once since you were rescued from here..." Desmond could swear he could almost see tears in the other's eyes as his expression got more sad with every word he spoke. To be honest... he did not think about Daniel all the time, especially the last few months as he was with Altair and Ezio. But he did think about him sometimes, questioning himself if he was alright or what he was doing right now. At the beginning, right after his escape, he did think about him almost every day. He couldn't have forgiven himself if he let him behind there, to die. But it seemed like he did.

Desmond didn't say anything to that, he just narrowed his eyes to the ground as he couldn't look the other in the eyes. He didn't really know what he could have said to him. He was right. They wouldn't have let him live if he didn't help them. His life was over at the moment they caught Desmond. They didn't need him anymore so they just let him live in case something happened to Desmond, like he died or something.

But this time... it's going to be different. He will get him out of here. He will take him with him this time. He just needed a plan to escape. He doubted that the brotherhood would rescue him this time. And he really didn't want Altair and Ezio to get dragged into this and at the worst get injured. That would be one more thing he couldn't forgive himself for. He shivered at the thought Altair or Ezio being shot right before his eyes. It scared the hell out of him. (That's not gonna happen!) Desmond reassured himself and shook his head to get these thoughts out of it.

"Alright... bring me to your _'boss'_"Desmond voiced the word 'boss' out in a mocking tone on purpose. Daniel just frowned at him and got him up from the ground to drag him along once again.

(Great Desmond... you really have a talent of getting dragged into scary and dangerous shit.) Desmond thought sadly. He heard from his two Assassins what would happen with him if they found him again, if they were done with him and it scared him like hell. They would kill him... just like all the other Subjects. He was Subject number 17... that means they did the same things to all the other 16 Subjects, too. Those bastards are fucking insane. It would be nice if they just killed them instead of driving them crazy slowly.

Fuck!

* * *

**_Desmond, Desmond... really a talented young man! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6: Mess

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was just soo unmotivated the last weeks and had no ideas T_T_  
**

**_I still am unmotivated and have no ideas but I tried ;_;  
_**

**_I wrote this chapter a little half-assed so please tell me what's bad and if there are any problems in understanding something. I tried to NOT make them too OOC so I hope they aren't?  
_**

**_Have fun with chapter 6!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mess**

They were at something like a farm. Assassins training everywhere. The Italian and Arabian Assassin just arrived as they were panting from the hurry they were in. They had no time. They had to rescue Desmond. Fast. He was already captured by them once. They didn't want to know what they will do with him this time.

A blond girl came out of the big Villa like house, with fast steps. Her hair was bound into a ponytail and she looked stressed as her eyebrows seemed to be permanently cast down into a frown. "Where do you think they could have taken him?" The blonde woman asked the two panting, almost heaving Assassins.

"We... have no idea..." Ezio answered, panting. "They must... have brought him to somewhere... else as we almost completely... destroyed their former "main lab."" The Arabian man finished in, panting as Ezio couldn't continue speaking because he had to take deep breaths to not to suffocate.

The woman was somewhat shocked to see two perfectly trained master Assassins panting for air just from running. "Come on in. We will discuss this with everyone." She started to walk towards the house before she turned to look at the two, giving her a strange look, almost a frown. "Lucy..." Altair said her name in an almost warning tone.

"We will get him back. I promise!" She 'almost' smiled at them reassuringly as the three of them walked inside to meet the rest of the crew.

"Yo guys! Nice to see ya once more... and alive!" The raven haired woman cheered at the two new guests.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ezio asked offended as he cocked one eyebrow at her. The woman just shrugged.

"Hey Rebecca, found anything?" Lucy asked the raven haired woman, who was sitting at a Laptop like almost everyone in this room. Rebecca lost her cheerfulness, which turned into a sad expression. "No, nothing yet, sorry." The blonde woman quickly faced a light brown-haired man with glasses who had a blank expression on his face with a hint of irritation. He immediately knew what she wanted from him. He repositioned his glasses with his fingers before he answered the unspoken question. "Same here." Was all he said.

"You are all a really great help." The Italian man said sarcastically without looking at one of them.

"We are doing our best. Just have some patience." Lucy said.

"How much patience? Desmond will be killed if we do not do anything soon!" Ezio hissed back at her. Lucy glared at him.

"Calm down, Ezio! We are all doing our best! Now sit down and keep quiet!" She ordered with anger in her voice as she made her way toward the guy with the glasses and leaned in. She talked to him but the two Assassins didn't even bother listening. They sat down on a nearby chair and tried to relax but their worry for Desmond made it impossible. They were thinking about how to rescue him the fastest way, but they couldn't come up with anything. It was not like they could just crash into their 'base' and kill everyone. Nore could they make a perfect plan as time was running out. ABSTERGO already captured him once, shivers ran down the spine of the two Assassins as they thought about what they will do to him now that they have him once more. They would not let him go this easily this time.

Ezio glanced to his right to look at Altair, who seemed to be lost in thought just like himself a moment ago. He was sure the Arabian Assassin was thinking about the same he was.

"We will get him back, will we..." Ezio said to Altair without thinking. It was more to get an affirmation and less a question. The Arabian man, finally coming back to reality, frowned deeply at the brown-haired Assassin.

"Of course we will! And if I have to go in there alone to drag Desmond back!"

* * *

The door opened with a hiss as the two of them entered the almost completely white room. He was shoved into the ground violently so he was on his knees. One hand was on his shoulder to hold him down. He looked up to see another person. An older man in a white coat.

"Nice to see you once again, Mr. Miles." The man smirked down at him filthy. Desmond snorted and smirked back.

"Thanks. But I fear this feeling isn't mutual. So... what do you need me for again, Vidic? Not able to live without me?" He asked in a sharp tone, not loosing his smirk.

"So eager to help us. Maybe we don't even have to use all the drugs that were already prepared for that uncooperative you. Oh and..." He neared Desmond and took his chin in his hand to force him to look at Vidic. "... I would be careful with the choice of your words, or your time here will be even more to your dislike than it already is." His smirk grew.

"Fuck you!" Desmond spat back at the man. "Like I'm going to let you treat me as your lab rat once more!" He growled.

"Oh you will, I promise. Be a good boy and behave or you'll regret it later." With a last triumphant smile, or more a smirk, he gave a sign towards the guy behind Desmond, Daniel, and he was forcefully dragged upwards and out of the room.

As they reached a door, which looked like any other... well everything here looked exactly the same, it opened with a hiss and Desmond was pushed onto a not so soft bed.

"Do you always have to do that?" Desmond complained in a whining voice as he looked at Daniel who cocked one eyebrow.

"What?"

"The shoving and pushing! It even is done half-assed." He mumbled the last part. That got an even more irritated look from Cross.

"What... you want me to be more violent? Quite a masochist you are, huh?" He smirked playfully at the American man.

"No! It just makes me think if it could be possible that you don't really want to do that. Being violent I mean." He said calmly and curious. Desmond watched Daniel's expression change into different emotions. Anger, sadness, fear, confusion. He didn't answer, he just stared at the ground in front of Desmond.

"N-nonsense!" Daniel suddenly shouted at him, startling him at the sudden outburst, and stamped out of the room while locking the door with a click. What the hell? Desmond stared at the locked door in surprise. Well if that wasn't a 'yes' then he doesn't know. Come to think of it... Daniel, too, was a subject. They must have done something to him to break him and give in. Maybe there is a way to get the old Daniel back? Desmond just hoped someone will rescue them soon.

Altair... Ezio...

Desmond suddenly felt utterly lonely as a sharp pain squeezed at his heart at the thought of those two Assassins who he came to care for so much. (They are surely worrying over me again.) Desmond thought as he mentally punched himself for making them worry AGAIN. They would do anything to rescue him, he knew that. But he was afraid. What if they stormed in here and got themselves killed? Or if they came to late and everything was in vain? Damn why was he so fucking weak? He hated it to be weak. So much happened the last months. He noticed that the care those two had for him was far more than that of a boss and a worker or that of a friend. He, too was sure he cared far too much about them. But he knew something like this would happen soon. Too many bad things happened in such a short time, right after his life was beginning to be good again. He feared that they would get dragged into his mess of a life. But he just couldn't let go of them. He liked being with them.

He didn't even realize it at the beginning, how he cared for them. How he knew he couldn't live without them anymore. They were too important now.

His train of thoughts ended as he drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted from all that's happened. He had too much on his mind. He was afraid of his situation here, what they would do to him. Then there was that guy... Daniel. Just how the hell will he get out of this mess with Daniel sane again... and all that alive? First things first. Now all he wants is a little sleep before he gets tortured again.

* * *

(Damn this American weakling.) He cursed under his breath while he tried to breathe in deeply although his panting and heaving didn't make it easy.

"How... how dare he? Who does he think he is? Who does he think he was talking to? I am Nikolai Andreievich Orelov." The man growled out proudly until his expression changed into one of confusion and panic. "N-no... wait! I... I'm not! My name's not Nikolai!" He panted heavily and sweat pearls formed on his forehead as his eyes were unfocused. "Fuck! What did that little bastard do to me?!" He shouted out as he banged his fist against the white metal wall of his room, hard. Little blood drops ran down the white wall as his hands were bleeding from the force of the blow. "Who the fucking hell am I!?" He screamed in frustration and panic before the door hissed open.

"You are a Templar! That's all. And your duty is to keep an eye on Mr. Miles so he won't escape again. If he does... _you_ will have to take the consequences!" He glared at him, the warning and seriousness written all over his face. After that was said he left the room again and locked the door.

Daniel winced slightly at his words, as he knew how serious he meant them. He looked at the ground, expressionless. It was Desmond, or him. His face kept stony but inside him ranted a storm of sadness, helplessness and anger. A part of him was a Templar without any memory, cold and obedient and didn't care for anything or anyone. But there was another part of him. A tiny part that was still sane, still knew who and what he was. But it was too small to win against the other. His mind was too fucked up because of all the things they did to him. And even if it did win someday... this little chip on his neck will activate itself and shove it back into the depths of his mind where no one could reach him.

"Fuck it!" He let himself fall into his bed, his left leg hanging down at the side of it and his right arm put over his eyes. (I don't care anymore...) He thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly as he sat up and kicked his chair. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the light brown-haired guy who looked quite stressed out, like everyone else in the room.

"What happened, Shaun?!" Rebecca hurried to his side to get a look at the problem.

Shaun rubbed his eyes with his index finger and his thumb. "That fucking thing just broke." He pointed at the computer he was typing into just a while ago.

"Calm down. It's not like we have no other comp and maybe I can fix it." She reassured him as she patted his shoulder and examined the machine. Shaun let out a few more curses as he kept walking circles.

"Shaun! Please go make coffee and stop making us nervous with your wandering around." Lucy ordered irritated as she too sat on her computer. Shaun sighed and made his way to the kitchen.

"I know we're talking about Shaun here but... is it possible that he's more stressed than any other here? Except for Ezio and Altair of course." Rebecca asked, not looking away from the computer she was trying to fix.

Lucy knew the question was pointed at her. "It may sound crazy to you but... I think Shaun is worried." Lucy voiced out her idea of the situation. Rebecca now looked at her. Quite shocked.

"What? About who? Desmond?"

"Just forget what I said." The blonde woman continued her typing. That just left Rebecca gaping as she took that as a 'yes'. Shaun? Worried? For Desmond? (What the hell happened when I wasn't looking?) She asked herself. Those two always fought. Like... always, always. After a few minutes of being surprised, Rebecca overcame her shock and continued her work.

In the kitchen was the lovely smell of coffee at the morning. It was just 8 a.m. after all. As Shaun took his cup of coffee, he sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip before placing it down. He sighed again.

"What an idiot..." He trailed off as he noticed someone else in the room who was watching him intensely like an animal it's prey. He closed his eyes and sighed once more. He was sighing a lot he realized. "What do you want?"

"Woah there. I am not doing anything." The voice was thick with an Italian accent.

"You are watching me like a hawk so what is it?" Shaun growled in a stressed voice.

"Desmond..." Ezio started, watching Shaun's reaction at the name. But all he got was Shaun opening his eyes to look at him with a frown so he continued. "What is he to you?"

"I'm not like you two if that's what you mean." Shaun explained irritated.

"How come you are worrying over him much more than the others then?" Ezio was wary.

"..."

"Why are you not saying anything?" Now the Italian man got impatient. He took a few steps toward the table and put his hands on it and kept staring at Shaun. "Tell me!"

"What is there to tell?! Desmond is important to me okay? But I'm not gay or something! Happy?!" He shouted at Ezio's face as he couldn't take it anymore. Being stared at. Being pestered with things like that. He hated it. he wasn't someone to talk about relationships or feelings.

Shaun's little outburst seemed to have shut him up so everything was fine. He closed his eyes again and took another sip of his coffee. Ezio gave up as he thought he must have said the truth because he knew how Shaun hated talking about things like that. As Ezio walked out of the kitchen silently he just sighed in relieve and left Shaun alone.

(Finally.) He sighed and took another sip.

* * *

_**I Hope it was at least a little worth the wait?^.^  
**_

_**Soo? Any problems until know? If so, feel free to ask me anything! ;)**_

_**Chapter 7 may take a while T_T  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting again

_**Finally! :'D**_

**_Thought I would never come up with anything anymore D:_**

**_So I hope it was at least worth the wait? It's pretty long this time I just noticed. xD_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"My head... hurts." A pain filled groan echoed through the empty, small room. White bed sheets rustled as the figure lying on the bed writhed in pain. The room was dark and cold, always. Even if he covered his whole body with the bed sheets he still froze. Or maybe it was because he had a fever again? His body got weak. He knew. He couldn't eat much and he often got a fever. Not that mattered to any of the people around him. He stopped to care about it.

Desmond was at ABSTERGO for maybe two months now and all he did was getting drugged by those bastards. Oh and not to forget doing things like jumping out of bed at night, covered in sweat, before sprinting to the toilet to empty his stomach, which didn't really contained anything to empty. Worst of all things were... there was not one day he wasn't thinking about the two Assassins. And he missed them like fucking hell. What he would give to see that cocky, perverted grin of Ezio or those hungry, seducing eyes of Altair. He acted like he didn't notice. But he did. Oh yes, he did. But he knew how unlucky he was and he didn't want to get them into some shit. Like the shit he was in now.

(Do they even care?) Desmond thought depressed. Why haven't they come for him? Was he really such a bother to them? Maybe they were happy now that he was gone? "Great Desmond. Awesome way to think about things. Feeling much better now. Really." What the fuck was he thinking. He must be really a weak wreck to be having such girly thoughts. How pathetic. Desmond thought as he covered his eyes with his arm, trying to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes from falling down. His self-pity ended as the door hissed open and in came the person he wanted to see the least.

"Good to see you awake already, Mr. Miles. It's time, get ready." Was all Vidic said before he left the cold room again. Careful not to be too friendly. Desmond thought with a snort.

(As if I'm not feeling miserable enough already.) The American sighed out. (For gods sake Altair, Ezio. Hurry up already. Please!) He begged in his mind, praying that his prayers will be heard somehow, by someone.

* * *

"Is everything in order?" The older man asked one of the many people running around hastily in the room. Loud orders were yelled to everyone and fast typing on the computer echoed through the entire room.

"Yes. Everyone's ready." The other answered confidently, standing up from his chair on the computer he was working on a while ago. "The Vans are ready either." He added. The older man patted the other man's shoulder and gave him a nod. The other understood and walked fast to the group waiting at a Van. All of them looked nearly the same. They all had a white, red hoodie with a certain symbol on their back. Most of them wore jeans but some just some black sports pants. Their hoods were pulled up so their faces could hardly be seen. A face mask covered their identity either. Everyone wore some cloves and either sports shoes or black boots. "Is everyone ready?" He asked a bit louder so everyone could hear him. Everyone answered with a loud 'yes'.

"Attention everyone! This mission is a risk! Be as careful as you can be and give it your all!" The older man yelled at them and they just nodded in return. "Let's go!" And with that they all got into the Vans and drove as fast as they could. On their way, two more Vans joined them. Either one driven by a certain white hooded, angry man.

* * *

Desmond was wandering around the ABSTERGO building. There were times when he was alone with some guards and he took that opportunity to knock them down and to escape for a while, until someone found him again. The security system was too good but he had at least the chance to search for a way out. Usually it was Vidic who found him snooping around somewhere. It would bring him some extra dose of some drug but that was worth it, he hoped.

He was standing in front of a big metal door, or more a gate. He had a feeling he was pretty far of getting out. Right beside the door was a device with numbers. He just needed the code. There should be a guard nearby who had the code. He sneaked into another room nearby with two guards standing there, looking away from Desmond.

(Bingo!) With slow and silent movements he made his way to the guard's back and just as he was ready to strike and knock him out, he felt a blow to his head and everything turned black. (Damn it! So close.) Was his last thought.

"Hey Dessy~" A singing voice brought him back to consciousness as well as a warm touch to his cheek. "Hey Desmond, time to wake up." Desmond groaned and slowly cracked one eye open. Daniel was leaning over him. He lay on his bed and Daniel sat on the side of it and leaned over Desmond's body, grinning at him.

"Daniel? What...?" Desmond started tiredly and tried to rub his eyes just to find his hands being bound to the bed over his head. "What the fuck man?" He started to panic as he pulled on the ropes. He somehow felt weak. Like very very weak. Was he drugged again?

"Shush shush shush, Desmond calm down. I haven't done anything yet." He tried to calm the American down, not letting his grin fade.

Desmond shot him a shocked look. "Yet?!" That caused the other to chuckle and lean closer to Desmond's face.

"You know, Dessy... you just left me alone there. You escaped with your bad ass Assassin friends and left me here to die. Did you think about me even ones? Did you think about the guy you left to die even once?" While speaking, Daniel's face got darker and darker, his grin now finally fading. Desmond stopped pulling on his hands as he noticed the change in the other man. "You know... I would've taken you with me if I would've been you. But you, you didn't. Why, Desmond? Was I not important enough to you? Did you not like me enough?" He asked with sadness and anger dripping from his voice. Desmond didn't know how to response. He didn't know why he hadn't taken him with him.

"I... I... don't know." Was all he could say, 'cause he really didn't know. Daniel snorted after staring at the man lying under him, speechless.

"You don't know, huh." He averted his eyes from Desmond.

"B-But I know that you were important, Daniel. I always wanted to meet you, to talk to you. But you were out of reach. And then... they came and wanted me to escape with them. I finally had the chance to get away from this hell and I swear I searched for you, but I couldn't find you so I hoped you were safe and would escape without me." Desmond explained hastily with wide eyes. he didn't think he would speak like that with Daniel ever again.

Daniel stared at those big brown eyes and after a while he sighed deeply in relieve before flopping down onto Desmond. "Desmond. Do you know what you're doing to me?" He asked with his voice muffled by Desmond's shoulder.

"Wha-?" Before he could even ask him what he meant by that, warm, wet lips were suddenly on his. (What the hell?!) His mind screamed helplessly. "Dan-nnh!" He tried to speak but just as his mouth opened a foreign tongue intruded his mouth. His face was cupped by two big hands on either side of his head so he wouldn't turn his head away. One hand was suddenly removed just to wander down his body and to stop at the button on his jeans. Desmond now started to struggle even more as he realized just what was about to happen to him. Finally after what Desmond thought was an hour, Daniel pulled his lips away from Desmond's swollen ones to breath again. Both men now panted heavily.

"What the fuck, Daniel?! What're you doing, get off!" He tried to kick him off but he was sitting on his legs so it was impossible. He couldn't get away. He squeezed his eyes shut as Daniel's hand opened the zipper of his jeans and touched a place he fucking shouldn't touch. "What, not enjoying yourself, Desmond? Don't worry I will change that now." His head left Desmond's vision downwards as he felt his pants being pulled down. (Oh gods, no!)

"Daniel! Stop it! Stop! Please!" Desmond screamed in panic, his memories of this happening to him before coming back in a rush.

"Shush shush shush shush." Daniel's free hand touched the smaller man's cheek reassuringly. "Don't be scared, Desmond. I won't hurt you I promise." He grinned at Desmond before going down again.

"That's not the problem damn it! Get. The fuck. OFF!" He screamed as he took the opportunity his legs were free to kick him off the bed. He lay there, panting and sweating as he was still bond to the bed.

"Ow. That wasn't nice, Des." He said with a warning tone as he rubbed at his jaw and stomach where Desmond has kicked him. "You should know your place. I wanted to be nice but it seems you like it the rough way." His grin turned into an evil and dirty smirk as he crawled back onto the bed and got out a injection. He hold Desmond's arm and put it in, letting the strange liquid flow through the younger man's veins.

"What did you do?" He asked scared and curiously. Daniel just shrugged and then pushed Desmond onto his stomach so he was on his knees and elbows. Like this, he could hardly kick him off.

"No! Stop! Daniel stop! I beg you, please!" Tears started to roll down his cheek and drip from his chin onto the white sheets. His shirt was lifted and his jeans were pulled down as he could hear that Daniel was now opening his own pants. He started to panic even more and sobbed into the pillow.

"Shush shush. It will feel good soon, Des. I promise." Desmond could hear he was still smirking contentedly.

"No..." He whimpered out. Suddenly there was screaming on the other side of the metal door of his cell as well as many fast steps. "We were... don't know... how far... find them!" Was all he could hear. Apparently there seems to be some intruder maybe? Maybe finally someone to come to his rescue?

"Gods, what is it now?!" Daniel screamed in anger as he pulled Desmond's pants on again and walked to the door to look what was going on. "What's going on?!" He asked a guard which was running along the hallway.

"There are intruders, Sir. I think the Assassins are attacking." He answered in a hurry before sprinting off.

"Fuck!" He swore as he glanced at a sobbing Desmond who was still bond to the bed. Shirt lifted up and pants open. "I'll be back soon, Des. Don't you dare move." He chuckled at his own words before he ran off, leaving a sobbing and panting Desmond alone in a cold room.

He started pulling on the restrains on his wrists again, now even biting on them. he pulled so roughly that his wrists started to bleed and his teeth hurt after a while but he wanted out of here. He would not go through shit like being raped again. He could here gun shots not far from his room. Shit he hoped those who attacked were on is side or he was fucked.

"Stop them!" He could hear a guard scream before guns were fired and someone hit the ground with a loud sound. Desmond now concentrated on the sounds. He coud hear footsteps coming closer to his room. Maybe three or two people. He stared at the open door to see who was going to walk past. Just... the person didn't walk past. She stood there and stared into the room before recognition shined in the eyes of both of them.

"Desmond!" The person screamed before dashing into the room towards the bed. Desmond stared wide eyed as new tears started to form in them.

"Ezio..." His voice was disbelieving. His lips trembled as he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. The Italian man kept staring at the smaller man, inspecting him from head to toe as he searched for injuries. He then realized Desmond being restrained and started working on undoing them.

"Altair! I found him!" Ezio suddenly screamed towards the open door. After a few seconds fast, inhumanly fast steps were heard and a panting and staring Arabic Assassin stood in the door.

"Desmond!" Same reaction as Ezio's. Just he, after inspecting his entire body, realized his pulled up shirt and open pants more than his hands being restrained, which were now finally free. "_Cazzo_! What happened?" He crouched beside the bed and stared into his eyes. His voice dripping with anger. Desmond knew if he told the truth then he would sprint off and kill Daniel.

"Nothing." He lied, not being able to look at the two of them. From the corner of his eyes he could see the both Assassins frown deeply at him but they didn't argue. There was no chance to argue as a new guest arrived.

"Didn't I tell you to stay here and not move? So you did plan on running away again, Des? Were you going to leave me behind again?" Daniel stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who are you?!" Altair demanded as he got into his fighting stance, letting the hidden blade on his wrist slide out. His eyes shined warily from under the white hood. Ezio on the other hand presented Desmond with his full attention, knowing that Altair could handle this alone. He pulled down the smaller man's shirt and wanted to close his pants but Desmond just frowned and slapped his hand away before doing it himself, blushing slightly.

"The name's Daniel. So you two are, what were the names? Ezio and Altair?"

"Why do you know our names?" Altair asked now with an angry and dangerous voice as his muscles were tensing even more. Daniel saw Desmond, too give him a confused look.

"Let's just say a little hawk told me." Daniel chuckled out as he stared at Desmond, making clear that he meant him, who in return kept staring in confusion. "You're talking in your sleep." He explained short, his grin now fading to make room for annoyance. "So you want to take my Des back home, huh?" He tilted his head to one side to let the bones pop and looked through half lidded eyes. "No way." His tone now dangerously deep.

His hand suddenly flew back to his pants and came back forth with a gun in it, pointed first at Altair, then at Ezio and halting at Desmond finally. "Sorry Des, but I can't let you go again." Just as he pulled the trigger Altair lunged forward to smack the gun away. That didn't work though as Daniel seemed to see that come and stepped back to avoid the blow. "Man, hold your dogs, Des. They're dangerous." His lips curved into a dirty smirk.

"Stop this, Daniel! We can get you out of here!" Desmond yelled at him to stop this fight.

Daniel let out a hysterical laugh before looking at Desmond and pointing the gun at his head once more. "No, Desmond. I don't need to get out of here. All I need is... YOU!" He fired the gun multiple times while laughing like he went crazy. Desmond didn't get hit as Ezio was faster and pulled him towards himself off the bed. Altair lunged forward once more and hit Daniel on the jaw, which knocked him backwards on the floor with Altair on top of him and restraining his movements.

"Don't hurt him, Altair! Please!" The American yelled with pleading eyes as he slowly stepped closer. "Daniel. Stop it already. Why are you doing this?" Desmond demanded an answer but Daniel just stared at him a few moments as if he didn't know the answer himself.

"I..." He seemed to have calmed down suddenly. Altair was still on top of him, restraining his legs while sitting on them and his arms pressed to the ground above his head. The Arabian man squeezed his eyes to slits as if to search for something tiny. And he found it. There was a tiny, golden metal plate shining on the side of Daniel's neck.

"So it is like that..." He mumbled to himself what caused Desmond to glance at him in confusion.

"What did you say?"

"There. You see that on his neck?" He stared at the small plate, nodding at it. "It's a small chip ABSTERGO gives some of their men to have better control over them. We have seen it some times now."

"So... you mean they are controlling Daniel with this thing?" He repeated to make sure he heard right. Altair nodded. "And what happens if he doesn't do what they say?" He asked out of concern, already knowing that something bad would surely happen.

"I do not know that exactly. I think it will hurt him and maybe kill him someday." He explained not averting his eyes from the guy pinned to the ground.

"... Or drive me insane." Daniel added, voice and expression completely normal and calm.

"Then let's remove that thing!" They all glanced at Desmond as if he said something crazy.

"Desmond. If we remove that, he will die." Altair opened his mouth but Ezio explained instead.

"Then... damn it." Desmond flopped to his knees, staring at Daniel's calm, ice blue eyes, which were staring back.

"Kill me."

"What?" Desmond frowned.

"Just kill me!" Daniel repeated now a lot louder.

"But... you... I... I promised to get you out this time! Years ago all that time we were locked up I wanted to see you and talk to you again. And now that we have the chance you tell me to just kill you? No way. You're getting out of here with us. Alive." Desmond's voice was like stone, saying that the other couldn't argue. Altair and Ezio shared a glance before Ezio nodded at him and Altair slowly moved away from Daniel, who just chuckled.

"You're too soft, Des. Alright let's get out of here."

"Do you know how?" Ezio asked instead of Desmond. Daniel snorted.

"Of course I do. I was working here remember?" This earned him a frown from Ezio which he just ignored as he walked away, signaling the three of them to follow.

After walking through what seemed like a labyrinth of white, and fighting a few guards on their way, they halted in front of an elevator.

"Okay, we have to take that elevator to the first floor and there is a door which leads to the garage. I have a key for one of the Vans there." He explained as they made their way inside the elevator as some guards rounded a corner and stormed towards the elevator.

"Ezio! Close the door!" Altair screamed as Ezio pushed a button and the elevator door started to close slowly. Slowly enough for one guard to realize he could make it so he aimed his weapon and shot just before the door finally closed.

"Is everyone alright?" Altair asked worriedly.

"No." Ezio said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked down towards Daniel and Desmond. Altair stared with an expression which said 'Oh...'.

"Shit!" Desmond yelled as he held his hand up to see it painted with red. Daniel groaned in pain as he held his stomach, blood flowing out between his fingers. "Stop the bleeding!" He yelled more to himself than to the others as he ripped something from his hoodie off and put it on the bleeding wound. The clear white of the cloth was fastly turning crimson. "Shit shit shit!" Desmond panicked as he looked around the elevator to search for something to stop the bleeding.

"It's okay, Des." Cough. "Just get out of here." Cough.

"What the fuck are you saying? I told you to get out with us!" Desmond yelled at him, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I finally got the normal Daniel back." He sobbed out.

"It's not like we knew each other that much, you idiot." He said between coughs and pants as he chuckled weakly.

"You were the only reason I didn't go insane back then." He admitted.

"Oh man this is way too kitschy for me. Just get the fuck out already." He smacked Desmond's cheek lightly and rubbed with his thumb over the warm skin twice before shoving him away. "The code for the door is 58469." Cough. "Here is the key for the Van." He hold out the key but Desmond just stared at it before turned his head away.

"No." He said stubbornly. Daniel frowned deeply.

"Get the fuck out of here damn it or I swear I'll haunt you after my death!" The little outburst made him cough violently as he got weaker every second. They finally reached the end and the elevator door opened. Daniel glanced at Ezio then at Altair and his eyes stopped at Desmond's again. Right after that Ezio quickly snatched the key from the dying man's hand and Altair took Desmond by the arm and dragged him out of the elevator.

"Wha-? What are you doing?! Altair, let go! Let go I said!" Desmond struggled against the tight and strong grip on his arm which felt like it would crush his bones every second. Was Altair angry? Desmond glanced back towards the elevator and saw the man still inside smile at him weakly before the door shut completely. Desmond stared at the closed door a few moments before turning away. "Fuck!" He cried out.

They kept rounding a few corners before someone spoke again. "At least he died without that damn thing controlling him." Altair said with a not so reassuring voice. Ezio cringed at his tone even, like saying 'You could have said that nicer.'

"I know." Was all Desmond said. What surprised the both older men as they thought he would argue again. Desmond didn't notice that Altair still hold his iron grip on his arm before they stopped in front of a door and he let go of his arm to let the blood flow through it's veins again.

"What did he say was the code?" Ezio questioned as he looked at the device while holding his chin.

"58469." Altair answered while looking around. He spotted a few guards rounding a corner and looking around before they spotted them.

"There they are! Get them!" one of the guards screamed as the came closer.

"Ezio!"

"I'm working on it!" Ezio said nervously.

"You just have to tip in some numbers where's the problem?!" Altair asked in a loud and stressed voice as the guards were dangerously close and started aiming at them. Desmond's heart beat faster with every meter those guys came closer. He clutched at Altair's hoodie with trembling fingers.

"Got it!" Ezio cheered in relieve as the door hissed open and closed behind them again. There were ten or twelve Vans standing there.

"Which one is the one we need?" Desmond asked nervously, knowing those guards will come through this door every minute.

"Try the key, we distract the guards if they come through." Altair said as he threw the key towards Desmond, who catched it and started trying the key on each Van. Altair and Ezio positioned themselves on each side of the door. Desmond gasped as he heard the door open. He could hear pain filled screams as one guard after another died by the hands of two murderous Assassins. After maybe six Vans he tried he finally found the right one.

"Found it!" He cheered, climbing inside and starting it before climbing over to the other seat. Altair and Ezio hurried inside as well, ignoring the yelling and shooting of the remaining guards. Altair turned the key, the tires screeched and finally, Desmond was free again.

* * *

_**Yeah I know Daniel is pretty OOC but I he didn't really appear in the game enough to say much about his personality. I wanted a connection between him and Desmond so that's what I've come up with. ^^**_

_**Next chapter contains SMUT! Finally! :3**_

_**Words - Meaning**_

_Cazzo - _Fuck (when cursing)


	8. Chapter 8: Bedtime

_**Finally the promised smut is here! :D**_

_**Hope it's good? I don't know if I'm good at writing smut at all xD**_

_**I apologize beforehand for any mistakes. I used google translator as ever :s**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bedtime**

The young man buried himself deeper into the soft, warm sheets of the bed he missed so damn much but he didn't sleep. His mind wandered to another person. He promised to take Daniel with him this time but as before he couldn't hold it. Desmond didn't cry for him anymore, he liked him, despite the things he nearly did to him, he still couldn't hate him. He didn't like him like he did the two Assassins, that he knew. He more than once imagined one of them being hurt badly and not returning to him and it tore his heart almost apart.

He rolled over to the other side and looked out of the window. It was dark outside and he couldn't sleep. It was depressing. He sighed deeply. They had rescued him once again. He longed so much for those two that he almost went insane back there. He longed for that seductive smile of the Italian man. His perfect shaped tanned body and those flirtous brown eyes. He also longed for that muscular body and longing yet sharp golden eyes which hold so many unreadable emotions for him. He often watched Altair and Ezio train at Altair's backyard as he stayed with him. He watched those two fight each other, sweat and pant. He followed every wet drop run along those perfectly tanned muscles. And this... is where his train of thoughts ended abruptly as the American boy realized what those thoughts did to his body. (Shit.) He cursed in his mind as he felt all the heat from his brain go downwards.

"What are you thinking about, _tesoro_?" A seducing deep voice suddenly whispered into his ear, purposely blowing a bit against it to make him shiver. He squeaked loudly and nearly jumped out of the bed, wouldn't two strong arms have hold him down.

"Wha- Ezio?!" Desmond stared up at the Italian man in confusion and panic, who was staring back, his lips curved into a sly smirk. "I was... just thinking..." He stammered out, averting his eyes as the bed sheets suddenly were very interesting.

"Yes, I noticed. But what were you thinking about? Or more... who?" He almost groaned into Desmond's ear before he nibbled at the lope, what earned him a short moan of the younger man, who was now covering his mouth with one hand in surprise at his own reaction. (Shit.)

"Oh? What was that? Enjoying this, _Desmond_?" He spoke his name with a thick Italian accent because he knew how much Desmond loved it. While placing kisses on Desmond's neck, earning more and more intense moans from the smaller man, Ezio slid in under the covers with his chest pressed against the other's back. His hand slid in under Desmond's shirt and found a nipple to tease a little before that hand slid downwards slowly and teasingly grabbing the bulge that formed in the other's pants. Ezio smirked into Desmond's neck. "I'll help you get rid of that."

"What do you-uh!" He moaned out as the same hand was shoved into his pants and slowly closed around his already fully erect member. "E-Ezio! Stop!" Desmond panted out as he squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure and grabbed Ezio's hand in his pants to get it our but he seemed to have no strength left.

"Why, _tesoro_? You're already like this." He gave a few quick strokes. "You sure you want me to stop?" He smirked at the little whimpers and moans Desmond let out as he stroked him. He continued to suck and lick on Desmond's neck, earning even more and higher pitched moans.

"Nnh-No, I..."He moaned out as he arched his back in pleasure, his butt pressing against Ezio's own tent starting to form in his pants. Oh how he longed for that touch. "... what's with Altair?" He asked with the last thought his brain could perform.

"What about me?" A voice suddenly came from behind them. Desmond quickly sat up and stared wide eyed at a smirking Altair, who came closer. He walked around the bed and sat down right in beside Desmond, his hand gently rubbing his cheek before his face came closer and then warm, longing lips were on his. The taller man used Desmond's surprised gasp to put his tongue in and explore the new area. Desmond panted heavily now and wanted to pull away but Altair didn't let him. Another surprised gasp was heard as a long forgotten hand was shoved back into his pants and continued stroking his aching member. When he was on the verge on suffocating he pushed against Altair's chest and pulled away from the kiss as much as he wanted those lips back on his but he needed air.

"A-Altair... what... are you two-?" He panted out but couldn't finish as the callused hand on his cock squeezed and Altair's lips were now sucking on his sensitive flesh on his neck.

"What does it look like we are doing, hm?" Altair asked as he continued to suckle and lick on Desmond's neck.

"We have waited so long for this, Desmond. Didn't you notice?" Ezio whispered into his ear from behind him while still stroking his member.

"I-I did. Just... wasn't sure..." Desmond started to explain but didn't finish. Everything stopped.

"About what?" Altiar asked him as he stopped placing kisses on his neck and with a serious expression stared into Desmond's eyes, who just averted them.

"Nothing."

"You sure?" Ezio stroked and rubbed with one hand but with the other he squeezed Desmond's cock tightly. Desmond let out a few whimpering sounds.

"Hnn... I... I wasn't sure about myself!" He answered quickly in a small whimpering voice as his aching member was teased. "I-I never was in love before I didn't know it was love at first and even if I did I wouldn't have told you 'cause I didn't want you to get dragged into the shit I was in!" He blurted out quickly as the pressure on his cock was too much and he needed release. Fast.

"_Bravo ragazzo_." Ezio groaned into his ear seductively as he released his hold on the smaller man's member and continued to stroke it long and fast to reward his younger lover. Desmond gasped and let out a few moans, each one higher than the one before until he screamed out the two Assassin's names as he came into his pants and Ezio's hand.

"Beautiful." Both Assassins said in their native language at the same time as they watched Desmond try to catch his breath again while he lay there with half lidded eyes and deep red cheeks, his mouth slightly open as he panted. Both men groaned at the sight.

"We are not done yet, my foolish little bird." Altair whispered into Desmond's ear as he pulled him out of his pants and turned him around so he was now on his hands and knees, facing a grinning Ezio.

"Ah!" Desmond gasped and moaned in surprise as suddenly a wet finger pushed past his ring of muscles. He squeezed his eyes shut at the foreign feeling. Altair stroked Desmond's member in time with each thrust of his finger. Desmond desperately searched for something to hold on so he grabbed a handful of Ezio's clothes.

"So eager. Let me help you." While grinning happily he freed his own aching member. With one hand he hold Desmond's chin and with the other Desmond's head so he could push him towards it. "Suck." He commanded with a gently and seducing voice as his half lidded eyes stared down at Desmond's pleasure drowned one's. Desmond didn't struggle to move away or anything. He just stared at it in high pleasure and took it into his mouth with a little hesitation.

He licked it up and down, then closed his lips around it and tasted the foreign taste. He couldn't get the whole thing in because he was too big, it was Desmond's first time after all so Ezio didn't push him. The feeling of Desmond humming and moaning around him as Altair stroked and thrust his fingers into him was already awesome. "Nnh... So good, _Desmond_." Ezio moaned out deeply as his head lolled back in pleasure.

Altair already put in the second finger and as he was sure Desmond was relaxed enough he added a third. Desmond only showed some signs of discomfort but never of being hurt as he kept moaning around Ezio's cock. The Arabian man groaned here and then at Desmond's delicious, muffled moans and it pushed him to the limit. He pulled out his three fingers and groaned once more at the seductive whimper Desmond let out at the loss of those pleasuring fingers.

Altair chuckled. "Don't worry, _habibi_. I will not leave you like this." He moaned into Desmond's ear as he leaned over his back to position his cock at his lover's prepared entrance. They didn't have lube but Altair didn't want to do it completely dry so he used some of Desmond's cum from before and his own pre-cum.

"W-Wait!" Desmond panicked as he glanced back at Altair, who stopped his action. Altair smiled reassuringly at him and leaned forward to give Desmond a gently and calming kiss on his lips before he slowly pushed in little by little, giving Desmond time to adjust to the new feeling. The taller man panted into the crook of Desmond's neck and stopped as he was finally inside his _habibi_. He couldn't suppress the smile.

"Are you alright, _tesoro_?" Ezio asked worriedly as he saw Desmond squeeze his eyes shut and felt the grip on Ezio's clothes tighten.

"Y-Yeah." Desmond answered hesitantly as he worried more about being embarrassed but happy at the same time than being hurt. It didn't really hurt, well maybe a little but it was mostly just uncomfortable. "M-Move." He commanded as he buried his face in Ezio's clothes. Altair was more than happy to oblige. He first started slowly but fastened his pace after a few thrusts until Desmond was reduced to a moaning mess as he made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. Ezio worked on his nipples and mouth as Altair stroked his member in time with his thrusts.

"Ah, _Desmond_. S-So good." Altair moaned into his ear with a deep, orgasmic voice, dripping with accent as he rammed into his lover. Suddenly Desmond felt himself being lifted and turned so he was in Altair's lap, facing him. He felt Altair shiver inside him as the older man saw his flushed and pleasure drowned face. Desmond gasped as he felt a finger enter beside the cock still inside him and thrusting.

"Aah! E-Ezio-oh... w-what are you-nah-doing?" He moaned out, his head hanging down weakly and his lips parted slightly as he panted heavily. A second finger entered. After a few moments of high pitched moans and heavy panting, the fingers were removed and replaced with something much bigger. "E-Ezio! It's impossible! You-ah... can't!" Desmond screamed.

"I can." He smirked as he put his forehead in the crook of Desmond's neck and he pushed himself slowly inside his love to join Altair. This time it hurt. Not as much as Desmond thought it would but it hurt. Tears merged with sweat as he whimpered slightly at the discomfort and a little because of the pain. Altair whiped the tears away with his thumb as he stroked his cheek.

"It is alright, _habibi_. Just take deep breaths." Altair gently said as he brought Desmond's forehead down to his own and stopped his movements so Desmond could relax for the other Assassin. Ezio let out a deep satisfied groan as he was buried inside his lover to the hilt. Desmond shifted a little as he was in a quite uncomfortable position. That caused both, Altair and Ezio to groan.

"_Cazzo_. Desmond, stop moving." Ezio groaned out through clenched teeth as he tried to control himself, just like Altair did.

"S-Sorry." He stammered out in a whimpering tone. The two Assassins couldn't help but think about it as cute and seducing, what didn't help to keep what little control they had left. The two men started moving at a slow pace. Desmond cried out as one of them hit his prostate head on and pleasure mixed with pain took over his senses. After the two older men got faster, Desmond couldn't take it anymore and let out a chain of long and loud moans. He let his head hang down and his elbows buckled a little with every thrust because they felt like jelly.

"E-Ezio... anh!... Alta-ha... Altair! Please!" He begged between moans as he panted and gasped. His forehead flopped down weakly into the crook of Altair's neck.

"What do you want, _tesoro_?" Ezio leaned down and whispered into the American's ear, which earned him a shiver and a tightening around his cock.

"You have to tell us, _habibi_." Altair moaned into his other ear which earned him the same reaction. Ezio now nibbled on one side of Desmond's neck and Altair on the other. Two big hands now worked on each hardened nipple on Desmond's chest and Altair worked on stroking his erection, aching for release. The overstimulation pushed Desmond over the edge but just as he was about to come, an even slightly bigger hand grabbed his erection tightly.

"You did not plan on coming without us did you?" Altair smirked teasingly as he tightened his grip on Desmond's aching member and earned a whimpering moan as both Assassins were still pounding into him. "Just bear with it a little longer." Altair moved up to press his hungry lips against Desmond's and devour them in a heated kiss.

"I-I can't-nnh!" He moaned out in a helpless voice as he was at his limit. Fortunately Desmond's delicious sounds pushed the two older Assassin's over the edge and Altair finally released his iron grip on their lover's erection. Desmond tensed and shuddered as he released onto Altair's stomach with a cry of both names. Ezio and Altair panted and groaned with clenched teeth and gripped onto Desmond's hip painfully as they both released inside their lover.

Desmond flopped down exhaustedly onto Altair and Ezio let himself fall to the side to lay beside the oldest Assassin. After catching their breath, Altair finally pulled out of Desmond, who let out an uncomfortable groan in return and let himself fall in between the both heated bodies. They pulled up the cover and snuggled closer to each other to hold Desmond. Ezio's chest pressed against his back and Altair facing Desmond, using his muscular arm as Desmond's pillow.

"_Ti amo_, Desmond." Ezio whispered into his ear.

"_Ana Ahebak_." Either did Altair in his native language. "Now sleep." He kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Mhm. I love the both of you, too." He smiled tiredly and snuggled closer to the sweet warmth before drifting off to a long awaited sleep. The two Assassins soon followed after glancing at each other and silently making a promise to never leave _their _Desmond's side ever again.

* * *

_**So maybe it's not the best smut you've read but I did my best! D:**_

_**Next chapter will have some plot again (xD) but will most likely contain some smut too. :3**_

_**Words - Meaning**_

_Tesoro_/_ Habibi_ - Darling

_Bravo ragazzo_ - Good boy

_Cazzo_ - Fuck (when cursing)

_Ti amo_/_ Ana Ahebak_ - I love you


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome back

_**Finally! I honestly didn't think I would EVER get this one done . (I even forgot what happened in the other chapters and had to reread them xD)**_

_**Soo I reeaally hope the smut this time will be better then the last one -_-"**_

_**And of course (as always) I apologize for any mistakes (English is not my first language!) D:**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Welcome back**

Everyone was nervous. William yelled at everyone who didn't work... well he even yelled at the ones who were just there. Rebecca was sitting on her computer, typing slowly and listless with one hand as the other was tapping in an even rhythm on her lap. Lucy was walking around, watching everyone do their job (or not) with an expressionless face as ever and Shaun was walking up and down the same route, with his arms crossed over his chest, for what felt like hours. And not just for him.

"Shaun, could you stop that?" Lucy complained with a deep sigh of annoyance. "I know you're nervous, everyone is, but please stop walking up and down like a lost cat. It's annoying." Shaun paused mid step and stared at Lucy before fixing his glasses like he always did.

"Sorry." He mumbled quickly with a cough to hide his embarrassment as he sat down on a nearby chair and settled for rocking his leg up and down nervously. Finally the door opened and in walked the source of everyone's weird behavior. Desmond. With Ezio and Altair right behind him like some personal bodyguards.

"Desmond!" Rebecca joyed when she ran towards him and squeezed him in a tight hug. "Welcome back."

Lucy smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug that was less crushing than Rebecca's. "Welcome back, Desmond." She said with her gentle voice and Desmond could _feel_ her relief. Finally Shaun came to join them and stopped in front of Desmond, staring holes into him.

"You're really stupid." He said with his usual mocking voice of his. Desmond frowned at him.

"What the hell, Shau-" He froze when Shaun suddenly flung stiff arms around him. It didn't last long though as Shaun felt death glares coming from two Assassins and he quickly removed his arms from the boy as if burned.

"That was all." He said and left the room with almost robotic movements.

"What was that?" Desmond asked while still being frozen to the spot by that shocking weird event.

"I think he missed you." Rebecca replied with a chuckle which earned her a cocked eyebrow by not only Desmond. Laughing filled the room not long after but everything went silent once again as another person stood in front of Desmond.

"Welcome back, Son." William said smiling down at his boy. What took him by surprise was... Desmond smiling back at him.

"I'm home... Dad." Desmond hesitated but finally gathered all his courage and put his arms around his father who sighed out in relief and trembling hands were put around the smaller body.

"Don't do such stupid things again." He said with a shaking voice as for the first time, his emotions seemed to tear through the usual mask.

Back at home (Altair's home which was now Desmond's and Ezio's home, too it seemed), after the three Assassins ate together, Ezio went out after giving Desmond a goodbye-kiss to his temple, Altair sat on the couch watching TV and Desmond washed the dishes with his mind else where.

He didn't realize that there were so many people who cared for him. He always thought he was alone. He hated his dad and always argued with Shaun. But in the end... they were always just worried for him. Shaun was right... he really was stupid.

"You know, it's not going to get any cleaner." A sudden Arabic accented voice breathed right into his ear, making him shiver.

"W-What?" He felt one hand around his waist, pulling him against the warm body behind him and the other gently, and somehow seductively, touched his arm and travelled down to take the smaller wet hand into his own.

"Keep that for later. You can't seem to concentrate at all."

"Well... I'm just thinking of some things." He wanted to move but couldn't as the strong arm around his waist held him in place, making no attempt to budge.

"What things?" He purred into his ear making Desmond shiver once more.

"A-About my dad a-and about Shaun." The American boy gasped when a wet hand suddenly moved under his hoody to pinch his nipple almost painfully. "What are you-?"

"Thinking about that Shaun guy when you are with me. You sure have some nerve, _Desmond_." He purred but dangerously into the smaller man's ear, teasing him with his Arabic accent and rocked his hips against the bottom in front of him while pinching his nipple painfully and groping his groin with the other hand through his pants which earned him a few groans and whimpers from the other.

"Ah! But I didn't-" His words were cut off by rough, warm lips capturing his own. Altair took the other's surprised gasp to slide in his tongue so he could taste his lover. He loved how Desmond squirmed under his teasing, feather-like touch. A yelp echoed through the kitchen when Altair closed his hand around the other's now free and hard member, rubbing it slowly while playing with his chest.

"Mmh Altair..." Desmond moaned, or more whined, out at the slow pace the other was going. It drove him slowly insane and he knew Altair loved it.

"What is it, _habibi_? What do you want me to do?" Desmond could almost feel the smirk on the other's lips which went back to attacking his neck once again.

"F-Faster..." He whispered.

"What? I can't here you, _habibi_." Desmond squeezed his eyes shut.

"Go faster!" He almost yelled.

"As you wish, my _habibi_." He finally started to take up his pace while his other hand travelled all over his body. Desmond could feel the bulge pressed against his butt grow so he reached behind him to let his hand slide over it, making the older male gasp and lowly groan.

"Damn, Desmond!" He breathed against the other's ear with a low voice. He pulled Desmond's and his own pants down to their ankles and reached for something Desmond couldn't see but could guess what it was as he felt something cold and wet against his entrance, followed by a warm finger. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it was the first time and the feeling quickly changed into pleasure.

"AH!" Desmond moaned out loudly as the second finger now inside him brushed his sweet spot and made him see stars for a moment. His legs got weak and he had to support himself with his hands on the counter. "A-Altair... I'm going to..." He panted out as a warm feeling boiled up his stomach. He gasped as the feeling was forced to subside when Altair squeezed his cock.

"Wait a little longer." Altair panted into his ear not helping to suppress the need to release. Altair made sure not to brush against that sweet spot inside him. Though he didn't know if he should be happy about that or not because the feeling of 'almost touching' made him go crazy.

"Alta...Altair... please." He whined out, letting his head hang down as he found it too tiring to hold his head up. Tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks. He was going crazy.

"Relax for me, _Desmond_."

"Huh?" His pleasure clouded mind couldn't keep up with what was happening as he felt the fingers being replaced with something bigger. It still hurt and the pain took over the pleasure for a moment but when Altair started to pump his member once more and slowly thrust in and out 'almost' touching his sweet spot, the feeling of pleasure and the need to release started boiling up again. And soon Desmond was reduced to a moaning mess.

Hands were touching everywhere. Lips were tasting. Teeth were biting everywhere. And even though the older man thrust into him like mad, it didn't hurt. He made sure to strike his spot with every thrust and in the same time pumping his hard flesh but still keeping a tight grip on it. The pleasure overtook all senses and Desmond was sure that the entire street must have hurt him.

"Nnh...Desmond!" Altair moaned and panted heavily into his ear, making his cock twitch every now and then.

"Al-Altair... please... ahn... let me..." He moaned out breathlessly as he didn't even have the strength for words anymore. Altair took him by the chin so he would look into his eyes full of tears.

"Already crying from the pleasure... my _habibi_?" He chuckled with a smirk while his thrust became teasingly soft and slow all of a sudden, making Desmond whine. "What did you want to say?"

"Le... let me... let me cum... please... I'm going crazy..." He panted out with tears rolling down his beat red cheeks. The other smirked and joined their lips in a bruising kiss before he started thrusting into his lover like mad again and as he was close, too, he released his tight grip on the other's member and Desmond came with a loud cry of the older man's name. He tightened around Altair what brought him over the edge and he emptied himself into his spent lover, groaning out his name.

Both were a panting mess covered in sweat when Altair slid gently out of him making the other groan in discomfort. Desmond's knees gave in and Altair catched him before he could hit the ground.

"Sorry..." Altair blushed while averting his eyes when he realized just now that he overdid it.

"I hope you don't... expect me to go working like this, _boss_." At least he had enough strength left to add a mocking tone. But somehow that only had the opposite effect. It was somehow seductive how Desmond, with bright red cheeks and watery eyes while panting, tried to sound mocking. Altair picked up his tired lover bridal-style and made his way towards the bedroom. "Wait... your not thinking of doing it once more, right?!" Desmond asked, scared for his poor ass.

"Just once?" He smirked down at his younger lover, promising a long and tiring night. "It's your fault I can't control myself."

"My fault?! How?!" His eyes widened in disbelieve.

"You were just too cute standing there and dreaming." Another smirk. "Besides, your were thinking of another man... see it as your punishment."

"But I already told you that it's not like that! And besides, I'm a man you know? Don't call me cute!" Desmond complained while blushing deeply.

"Yes. I just confirmed that a moment ago, no?" He breathed into his ear with a low seductive voice, making Desmond shiver. The younger man could already feel his ass going numb and throb by the thought of another round. And he thought Ezio was the perverted one.

* * *

_**Well it wasn't perfect but I think it was better this time xD  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it and there will be a little extra chapter... I'll name it chapter 10 but it really is just an extra 'cuz it will be short! ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10: Again!

_**Here is the extra chapter I promised (didn't take that long this time ;D)**_

_**I apologize for any mistakes 'cuz I used Google Translator as ever**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Again?!**

It was already morning when Desmond woke, groaning as he was too tired too move and when he wanted to stretch, he felt the consequences of his last night's activities with Altair. His ass was numb and every muscle in his body hurt, or more, was tired.

"What a waste of my body." He whined to himself. His voice was hoarse, too. He never saw Altair lose control. He was always pretty calm. (What have I done wrong?) He sighed. He sat up with a groan and felt something around his waist. Ezio was sleeping beside him with his arm wrapped around his waist. He came home late.

(Altair must have gotten to work by now. But can he handle the bar alone?) He knew it didn't matter if he worried about it or not so he just let himself flop back into the bed and made himself comfortable, with his back to Ezio. He felt movement behind him and then the arm around his naked body pulled him against a warm chest. The Italian man nuzzled his neck and groaned slightly in a peaceful way.

"Mmh~ Morning, Desmond." He purred behind him.

"Morning." Desmond turned around to face his lover and took both cheeks to plant a kiss on soft, smiling lips. "Where were you so long?" He asked worriedly.

"You could have called me if you were lonely." He said seriously before he chuckled when he saw the pout on the other's face for not answering him right. "I had to make some things clear for the bar. It took longer than expected, sorry." He looked into the younger man's eyes with an apologetic look and smiled when he saw relief in Desmond's face.

"It's okay." He smiled back and Ezio couldn't help but kiss those soft smiling lips with all he's got. They slowly rolled around so Desmond was lying on his back with Ezio on top, sitting between his legs. He slowly let his hand travel from the other's collarbone to his chest to rub over already abused nipples, making Desmond shiver and groan. "W-Wait! I can't, Ezio!" He almost panicked but with a blushing face when he thought about exactly WHY he can't.

"Yeah, it seems like it was a long night." The Italian man smirked up at Desmond while kissing down his chest and stomach, making no attempt to stop his actions.

"If you know then stop!" He whined out when he thought about doing it AGAIN. Could his body take it? He doubted it.

"Sorry, _tesoro_. No can do." He said with lust clouded eyes and a seductive voice before he pulled down Desmond's pants and then stopped everything. Desmond looked down to see what he was doing.

"Would you stop staring, please?" He complained with a deep blush. Ezio chuckled with a smirk on his lips.

"You can't wait to have my mouth on you, can't you?" He teased still smirking while looking into Desmond's already pleasure clouded hazel eyes, watching his every expression.

"I-It's not like that!" He pouted while averting his eyes and blushed a deeper shade of red. That was enough to stir Ezio up and he went down to lick the hardened member of his lover before taking it into his mouth completely, making the younger man gasp and tremble in pleasure. He used the pre-cum as lube when he gently pushed a finger into his lover's entrance and notice it not being as tight as before so he easily put a second finger in, making the younger male moan while his head rolled from one side to the other.

"It's still relaxed from Altair I see." He chuckled out when his fingers twisted inside him and made scissoring movements which earned him a few whimpers and moans from the other. After the third finger went in he searched for Desmond's sweet spot and he knew he found it when the other suddenly yelped and tried to push back into those fingers to get the feeling to last.

"E-Ezio... I'm..." He couldn't finish his sentence before he came with a cry into his lover's mouth who used his cum as lube as he covered his own member with it. Desmond lay there, panting as he felt like he couldn't move a muscle.

"We're not finished yet, _tesoro_." He groaned into Desmond's ear while positioning himself at Desmond's entrance, who just whimpered in response to Ezio's words. Without a warning Ezio thrust in completely and stilled his movements for a while until Desmond relaxed again. It didn't hurt because of his earlier... activities but it was still a bit uncomfortable as his ass was already sore. Ezio rammed into him as if there was no tomorrow and Desmond cried out with every thrust that hit his prostate and his body writhed under the pleasure.

"Aah!" Desmond yelped when he was suddenly on top of Ezio and his member went even deeper inside him. "Ezio?!" His eyes widened a little at the new embarrassing position that made his face grow even hotter if that was even possible.

"Nice view, my _tesoro_." He moaned into Desmond's ear when he sat up a little making the younger one shiver and tighten around him. He lay back down and gripped the other's hips to lift him up and pull him back down into his cock.

"No, Ezio... I can't... like this..." He panted out with a whine when he had to support himself with his hands on Ezio's chest. But Ezio loved how Desmond writhed because of him and tears of pleasure rolled down these red cheeks. Mouth open to pant out little clouds and eyes half lidded with pleasure.

"_Solo un po 'di più_, _tesoro_." He panted out heavily when he continued to thrust into his lover while watching his every movement and expression that responded to him. Desmond had already forgotten his exhaustion and moved along with Ezio's thrust to get him deeper and hit his sweet spot.

Desmond looked into Ezio's eyes and suddenly licked his own lips seductively with half lidded eyes and one hand slid over the sweat covered chest of Ezio's to grab his own erection and pump it in time with Ezio's thrusts. That brought the Italian man over the edge and he came inside his lover while groaning out his name. Desmond followed right after as he felt his older lover fill him. His head flew back and his back jerked when he came with a cry of the other's name all over Ezio's chest.

They panted heavily and Desmond flopped down onto Ezio's chest, sighing while the other stroked his hair and back gently. "I really hope... my body can take this. And so early in the morning, too." Ezio chuckled in response and kissed his forehead. He slowly slid out of his lover and put an arm around his shoulder to hold him close. Desmond rested one hand and his head on Ezio's chest.

"And?" Ezio asked not changing their position.

"What and?"

"Another round?" He smirked to himself.

"Fuck you."

Ezio laughed and stroked Desmond's shoulder while they dosed off into another sleep.

Desmond wanted to start a new life after all what happened. But he didn't think it would turn out like **this**. He smiled to himself at the thought of these two being with him all his life from now on.

* * *

**_Yes yes, I love torturing poor Desmond *q* (but you got to see his seductive side, too! ;3)_**

**_Soo that's it then~ but I already have another AC story in mind ;D_**

**_I hope you all liked it and I was so happy your reviews! I love you guys! * 3*_**

_Words - _Meaning

_Solo un po 'di più_ - Only a little bit more


	11. Special thanks!

I wanted to give a special thanks to my **reviewers** and **followers** and **favouriters** (?) who supported me through this story! *gives everyone a cookie*

Without you I wouldn't have had the motivation to continue writing and your reviews made me all really happy! x3

I hope you will like my future Fanfictions as well! And I'm counting on your awesome support!

Love you all! :3

Yours,  
FayeFox :D


End file.
